characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Saturday Night Live Productions
Rainbow Productions is one of the world’s leading manufacturers of mascot costumes. If you’re looking to make your own brand mascot or company mascot costumes, we can help. We can replicate mascot designs supplied to us or we can generate new character artwork. All mascots are made to order and our minimum order is one! We work with organisations big and small to create mascots for global sports tournaments such as London 2012, brand marketing campaigns, retail and leisure attractions through to character costumes for use at local community family events. Rainbow Productions is also the UK’s official licensee and supplier of personal appearances by over 100 licensed children’s characters. Our event team on the day will manage the presence of these licensed costume characters during meet and greets, mini shows and narration events. Character Events Famous children’s characters are all exclusively available through Rainbow Productions to book for Meet and Greet personal appearances at UK events. This portfolio of characters includes classic brands such as Paddington Bear and Postman Pat, through to characters which feature in the latest children’s television programmes. Character List Atmosphere Characters A *Adventure Time - Jake, Finn, Princess Bubblegum, Ice King and Marceline *Alvin, Simon and Theodore - Alvin and the Chipmunks *Andy Pandy *Angelina Ballerina and Alice *Antz Z and Weaver *Angry Birds - Red Bird & Stella *Annie - The Forgotten Toys *Avatar: The Last Airbender - Aang B *Babar and Badou *B1 and B2 - Bananas in Pyjamas *Baby Huey - the Baby Giant *The Backyardigans - Pablo *Banana Splits - Bingo, Drooper, Fleegle & Snorky *Barney, Baby Bop, B.J and Riff *Bear - Bear in the Big House House *A Bugs Life - Filk and Hellimch *Batman the Brave and the Bold *Bearemy - Build A Bear *Beatrix Potter - Peter Rabbit, Mrs Tiggy-winkle and Samuel Whiskers *Beetle Bailey *Ben 10 Aliens - Feedback, Four Arms, Humungousaur, Shocksquatch, Ultimate Humungousaur, Ultimate Swampfire and Water Hazard *Ben and Holly with Nanny Plum *Big Bird, Bert and Ernie, Count von Count, Grover, Zoe, Murray and Abby Cadabby - Sesame Street *Big and Small *Big Green Rabbit *Bill and Ben - the Flowerpot Men *Bing & Bong - Tiny Planets *Bing & Flop *Blue's Clues *Bob the Builder, Wendy and Spud *Boj *Boofle Dog *Bubble Guppies - Molly and Gil *Buddy - Dinosaur Train *Bump the Elephant *Bungle Bear - Rainbow C *Cabbage Patch Kids - Amy Sue and Brian Josh *Caillou and Rosie *Candy Crush - Mr. Yeti *Care Bears - Cheer Bear, Share Bear and Harmony Bear *Casper the Friendly Ghost *The Cat in the Hat, Thing One & Thing Two, Sam I Am, The Grinch and the Lorax - Dr Seuss *Charlie Brown, Linus van Pelt, Lucy van Pelt, Violet Gray, Schroeder and Sally Brown - Peanuts *Charlie Chalk and Lewis T. Duck *Cha Cha the Red Eyed Tree Frog - Cha Cha Rainforest Cafe *Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers - Chip, Dale, Gadget, Monterey Jack and Fat Cat *Chloe's Closet - Chloe and Tara *Chorlton the Happiness Dragon and Fenella the Kettle Witch - Chorlton and the Wheelies *City of Friends - Elphie, Max and Ted *Clangers - Small and Tiny *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Cloudbabies - Baba Pink, Baba Blue, Baba * Chicken Run - Rocky and Ginger Yellow and Baba Green *Cooking Mama *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Cow and Chicken *Crash Bandicoot *The Croods - Grug Crood and Belt the Sloth *Curious George D *Danger Mouse, Penfold, Colonel K, Baron Silas Greenback and Stiletto *Darkwing Duck *Dennis the Menace, Desperate Dan and Korky the Cat *Despicable Me - Gru, Margo, Edith, Agnes and the Minions *Dexter & Dee Dee - Dexter's Laboratory *Doc McStuffins *Doh Doh - PlayDoh *Don't Eat the Neighbours - Barry & Simon *Dora the Explorer and Boots *Driver Dan *Ducktales - Scrooge McDuck, Launchpad McQuack and Beagle Boys *Dusty the Dinosaur E *Eddy - Ed, Edd n Eddy *El Nombre *Elmer the Patchwork Elephant *Emily Button *The LEGO Movie - Emmet and WyldStyle *Engie Benjy *Everything's Rosie - Rosie and Raggles F *The Fairly OddParents - Cosmo and Wanda *Fanboy & Chum Chum *Fetch the Vet *Fievel - An American Tale *Fifi Forget-Me-Not and Bumble *Finding Nemo - Nemo and Dory *Fimbles - Fimbo, Florrie and Baby Pom *Fireman Sam and Norman Price *The Flintstones - Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble *Forever Friends Bear *Fraggle Rock - Red *The Furchester Hotel - Furgus, Funella, Phoebe, Elmo and Cookie Monster *Fun Song Factory - Ozzy Octave G *Garfield *Go, Diego, Go! - Diego *Greenclaws *The Gruffalo *Gumball, Darwin & Anais - The Amazing World of Gumball *The Gummi Bears - Zummi, Grammi, Tummi, Gruffi, Sunni, Cubbi and Toadwart H *Hero Bear - Help for Heroes *Hey Duggee *Hong Kong Phooey *The Hoobs - Iver, Groove and Tula *Hot Stuff the Little Devil *Humf *Huckleberry Hound *Huxley Pig, Sam Seagull and Horace I *Ice Age - Sid and Scrat *In the Night Garden - Igglepiggle and Upsy Daisy J *Jake and the Never Land Pirates - Jack, Captain Hook and Mr. Smee *The Jetsons - George Jetson *Jewel Sparkles and Pillow Featherbed - Lalaloopsy *Jimmy Neutron *Joey & Joy *Johnny Bravo *Johnson and Friends - Johnson K *Kate & Mim-Mim - Mim-Mim *Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo & Sweetums - The Muppets *Kipper the Dog *The Koala Brothers - Frank and Buster L *Leapfrog - Scout *Little Bill *Little Charley Bear *Little Dot Polka *Little Einsteins - Leo, June, Quincy and Annie *Little People - Eddie, Sofie, Mia, Kody and Tessa *Little Princess *Little Robots - Tiny and Rusty *Looney Tunes - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester, Tweety, Wile E. Coyote, Foghorn Leghorn and Taz M *Madagascar - Alex the Lion, Gloria the Hippo, King Julien and the Penguin *Madeline *Mario, Luigi and Yoshi *Maisy Mouse *Maya the Bee *Maya & Miguel *Miffy *Mike the Knight & Evie *Ming-Ming Duckling - Wonder Pets *Mog the Forgetful Cat *Monsuno - Lock *Moomin *Mopatop and Puppyduck - Mopatop's Shop *Morph and Chaz *Moshi Monsters - Katsuma and Poppet *Mr. Bean *Mr. Blobby and Mrs. Blobby *Mr Bump, Mr Strong, Mr Tickle, Little Miss Hug, Little Miss Princess and Little Miss Sunshine *Mr. Monopoly *Mr. Spoon - Button Moon N *Nellie the Elephant *Nim Galuu - EPIC *Ni Hao, Kai-Lan - Kai-lan *Noddy, Big Ears, Mr Plod, Tessie Bear, Sly and Gobbo, Martha Monkey and Whizz *Numbuh 5 - Codename: Kids Next Door O *Octonauts - Captain Barnacles, Kwazii and Peso *Oh the Boov - Home *Olive the Ostrich *Om Nom - Cut the Rope P *Paddington Bear *Paw Patrol - Chase and Marshall *PC Pot, Uncle Teapot, Kitty Kettle and Barney Bin - The Magic House *Peppa Pig, George Pig, Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig *Phineas and Ferb with Perry the Platypus *Pingu *The Pink Panther *Pip Ahoy - Pip *PJ Masks - Catboy, Gekko & Owlette *Playful Little Audrey *Pocoyo *Pokemon - Pikachu *Po - Kung Fu Panda *Popeye and Olive Oyl *Poppy Cat *Postman Pat, Jess the Cat, Ted Glen, Mrs Goggins, PC Selby and Ben Taylor *The Powerpuff Girls - Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup *Power Rangers Dino Charge - The Red Ranger Q *Q Pootle 5 R *Raa Raa the Noisy Lion and Ooo Ooo *The Raggy Dolls - Sad Sack, Back-To-Front and Princess *Rainbow Brite, Twink, Murky Dismal and Lurky *Rastamouse, Scratchy and Zoomer *The Raving Rabbid *Raymond Briggs’ Father Christmas, The Snowman and the Snowdog *Ren and Stimpy *Richie Rich the Poor Little Rich Boy and Gloria Glad the Lovely Little Girl *Rilakkuma *Roary the Racing Car and Big Chris *Roobarb and Custard *Rugrats - Angelica Pickles and Grandpa Lou *Rupert Bear and Ping-Pong S *Scooby-Doo *Shaun the Sheep and Bitzer *Shrek, Donkey and Puss in Boots *The Smurfs - Smurfette, Papa Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, Vexy and Hackus *Snagglepuss *Snoopy, Woodstock and Little Red-Haired Girl - Peanuts *Sofia the First *Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails & Amy *Sooty and Sweep *SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star *Spot the Dog *Stick Man *Strawberry Kiss - Shopkins *Super Victor *Super WHY!, Princess Presto, Alpha Pig and Wonder Red *SuperTed *Sylvanian Families - Freya Chocolate, Ralph Walnut, Tiffany Golightly and Abigail Bramble T *Tak - Tak and the Power of Juju *Talespin - Baloo, Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham and Don Karnage *Talking Tom & Talking Ginger *Tatty Teddy *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Donnie, Leo, Mikey and Raph *Teletubbies - Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po *Team Umizoomi - Geo and Milli *The Simpsons - Bart, Homer, Lisa, Marge, Krusty the Clown and Sideshow Bob *Thomas the Tank Engine *Tickety Toc - Tommy & Tallulah *Timmy - Timmy Time *Toby and Dolores - Toby’s Travelling Circus *Tom and Jerry *Top Cat *The Treacle People - Wizzle, Leyland Lil, Tapper and Bert Boggart *Tree Fu Tom *Tubb & Terence - Rubbadubbers *Tweenies - Bella, Fizz, Jake and Milo *Twirlywoos - Great BigHoo, Toodloo, Chickedy & Chick *TY - Coconut, Slick & Waddles V *The Very Hungry Caterpillar W *Wacky Races - Dastardly and Muttley *Wallace and Gromit *Wally Gator *Waybuloo - De Li, Lau Lau, Nok Tok and Yojojo *Wendy the Good Little Witch *Wizbit *The Wombles - Great Uncle Bulgaria, Tobermory, Orinoco and Madame Cholet *Woody Woodpecker and Winnie Woodpecker *Woozle & Pip *WordGirl *WotWots - SpottyWot & DottyWot Y *Yas Waterworld - Dana, Chubby, Skinny, Bubbles and Sultan *Yo Gabba Gabba! - Brobee, Foofa and Plex *Yogi Bear and Boo Boo *Yoho Ahoy - Bilge, Swab, Poop, Grog, Booty, Cutlass, Jones and Plunder * Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto! - Yoko and Toto Z *Zebedee, Dylan and Florence - The Magic Roundabout *ZingZillas - Panzee, Drum, Tang and Zak Face Characters *Barbie *Ben 10 - Ben 10 Omniverse *Betty Boop *The Gummi Bears - Cavin, Princess Calla and Duke Igthorn *How to Train Your Dragon - Hiccup and Astrid *Lion-O - ThunderCats *Monsuno - Chase *Mr Benn and The Shopkeeper *Shrek - Fiona *Spider-man *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - April O'Neil *Thomas the Tank Engine - The Fat Controller *Thunderbirds - Scott Tracy 140 Character in the ‘Ultimate Tweet’ to Announces All-Night Party a tweet that truly featured 140 characters to officially announce All-Night Extravaganza on Memorial Day Weekend. Left arm (Top): 10 #Bart Simpson (from The Simpsons) #Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) #Lisa Simpson (from The Simpsons) #Marge Simpson (from The Simpsons) #Forever Friends Bear (from Forever Friends) #Moomin #Amy Sue (from Cabbage Patch Kids) #Brian Josh (from Cabbage Patch Kids) #Garfield #Om Nom (from Cut the Rope) Top arm (Left): 16 #Four Arms (from Ben 10) #Humungousaur (from Ben 10) #Cosmo (from The Fairly OddParents) #Wanda (from The Fairly OddParents) #Katsuma (from Moshi Monsters) #Poppet (from Moshi Monsters) #Dana (from Yas Waterworld) #The Gruffalo #Big and Small #Q Pootle 5 #Leo (from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) #Raph (from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) #Oh the Boov (from Home) #Fievel (from An American Tale) #Sid (from Ice Age) #Scrat (from Ice Age) Top arm (Right): 15 #Mog the Forgetful Cat #Po the Panda (from Kung Fu Panda) #Batman the Brave and the Bold #Driver Dan #Rainbow Brite #Twink (from Rainbow Brite) #Plex (from Yo Gabba Gabba!) #Mim-Mim (from Kate & Mim-Mim) #Dastardly (from Wacky Races) #Muttley (from Wacky Races) #Don Karnage (from Talespin) #George Jetson (from The Jetsons) #Big Green Rabbit #Pocoyo #Maya the Bee Right arm (top): 10 #Minion Tim (from Despicable Me) #Minion Jerry (from Despicable Me) #Gru (from Despicable Me) #Edith (from Despicable Me) #Margo (from Despicable Me) #Agnes (from Despicable Me) #Mario #Frank (from The Koala Brothers) #Buster (from The Koala Brothers) #Nim Galuu (from EPIC) Middle Right: 12 #Tummi Gummi (from The Gummi Bears) #Doc McStuffins #Zummi Gummi (from The Gummi Bears) #Grammi Gummi (from The Gummi Bears) #Sofia the First #Jake (from Jake and the Never Land Pirates) #Alex the Lion (from Madagascar) #King Julien (from Madagascar) #Elphie (from City of Friends) #Johnny Bravo #Babar the Elephant #Red Bird (from Angry Birds) Right arm (bottom): 10 #Ben (from Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom) #Holly (from Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom) #Emily Button #The Cat in the Hat #Launchpad McQuack (from Ducktales) #Darkwing Duck #Tommy (from Tickety Toc) #Tallulah (from Tickety Toc) #Scooby-Doo #Angelina Ballerina Bottom arm (right): 12 #Talking Tom #Talking Ginger #Rupert Bear #SuperTed #Humf #Playful Little Audrey #Father Christmas #The Snowman #Fifi Forget-Me-Not (from Fifi and the Flowertots) #Bumble (from Fifi and the Flowertots) #Engie Benjy #Dennis the Menace Bottom arm (left): 12 #Tree Fu Tom #Angelica Pickles (from Rugrats) #Great Uncle Bulgaria (from The Wombles) #Orinoco (from The Wombles) #Miffy #Shaun the Sheep #De Li (from Waybuloo) #Nok Tok (from Waybuloo) #Shrek #Puss in Boots (from Shrek) #Crash Bandicoot #The Pink Panther Left arm (bottom): 10 #SpongeBob SquarePants #Patrick Star (from SpongeBob SquarePants) #Madeline #Fred Flintstone (from The Flintstones) #Barney Rubble (from The Flintstones) #Mr Tickle (from Mr Men) #Captain Barnacles (from Octonauts) #Kwazii (from Octonauts) #Emmet (from The LEGO Movie) #WyldStyle (from The LEGO Movie) Left middle: 14 #Fireman Sam #Norman Price (from Fireman Sam) #Grug Crood (from The Croods) #Mog the Forgetful Cat #Kermit the Frog (from Muppets) #Miss Piggy (from Muppets) #Milli (from Team Umizoomi) #Geo (from Team Umizoomi) #Bugs Bunny #Daffy Duck #Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) #Gromit (from Wallace and Gromit) #The Very Hungry Caterpillar #Sonic the Hedgehog Middle bottom: 10 #Diego (from Go, Diego, Go!) #Postman Pat #Mrs Tiggy-winkle (from Beatrix Potter) #Chloe (from Chloe's Closet) #Tara (from Chloe's Closet) #Peppa Pig #George Pig (from Peppa Pig) #Big Chris (from Roary the Racing Car) #Lucy van Pelt (from Peanuts) #Snoopy (from Peanuts) Top middle: 8 #Baba Pink (from Cloudbabies) #Baba Blue (from Cloudbabies) #Jewel Sparkles (from Lalaloopsy) #Bob the Builder #Hey Duggee #Dusty the Dinosaur #Igglepiggle (from In the Night Garden) #Upsy Daisy (from In the Night Garden) The Official BBC Children in Need Medley The Official BBC Children in Need Medley is a single by Peter Kay's Animated All Star Band. It is the official Children in Need Single for 2009, and was released on 21 November 2009. The cover art is a parody of the cover of Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band by The Beatles. History The project was carried out in top secret at the request of executive producer Peter Kay. Celebrities and voice artists who voiced characters' original vocals were brought in without being told details of the project. When contacted by Cartoon Network Studios Casey Kasem agreed to take part on the condition that Shaggy was shown to be a vegetarian and asked not to be given credit as he was officially retired. The project had taken 132 hours to mix the vocals of the seven different songs, 8 months to animate and around two years in total. Many of the original character models had been packed away, given to museums or burnt. Where possible the originals were found and transported to Chapman Studios in Altrincham from all over the world. In cases where the original models no longer existed, such as the characters from Camberwick Green and Trumpton, new ones were created. Because permission was not given by Royal Mail to use their current logo, Postman Pat's van was a modified model from the most recent series with no logo. The single raised at least £170,000 for Children in Need after more than 265,000 CD, DVD and download sales by mid-December 2009. Composition The single is a medley of multiple songs played out in the following order: Disc 1 *"Can You Feel It" - The Jacksons (1981) *"Don't Stop" - Fleetwood Mac (1976) *"Jai Ho! (You are my Destiny)" from the Film (Slumdog Millionaire) - A.R. Rahman & The Pussycat Dolls (2009) *"Tubthumping" - Chumbawamba (1997) *"Never Forget" - Take That (1995) *"Hey Jude" - The Beatles (1968) *"One Day Like This" - Elbow (2009) Disc 2 *Tiger Feet - Mud *Mambo No 5 - Bob the Builder *Bad Romance - Lady Gaga *Is This the Way to Amarillo - Tony Christie *Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band - The Beatles The music video shows the Animated All Star Band meeting and recording the song in a studio, parodying other charity songs in the style of Band Aid's "Do They Know It's Christmas?", with Big Chris, the character voiced by Kay in Roary the Racing Car, first arranging the recording session and then leading the singing. Most of the contributions are stop motion characters. Those who are not are displayed on a TV screen with in the stop motion world "via satellite" Characters HIT Entertainment and Classic Media *Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (AB) #Angelina Ballerina *Barney & Friends (BF) #Barney #B.J. #Baby Bop #Riff *Bob the Builder (BB) #Bob the Builder #Wendy #Spud #Scoop+ #Pilchard+ #Travis+ #Farmer Pickles+ #Lofty+ #Scruffty+ #Mr Bentley+ *Casper and Friends (CF) #Casper the Friendly Ghost #Wendy the Good Little Witch #Little Audrey #Baby Huey #Richie Rich #Gloria Glad #Little Dot+ #Buzzy the Funny Crow+ #Hot Stuff+ *Fireman Sam (FS) #Fireman Sam #Firefighter Elvis Cridlington #Station officer Basil Steele #Firefighter Penny Morris #Norman Price #Tom Thomas+ *Kipper *Pingu #Pingu #Robby #Pingg+ #Pongi+ #Seagull+ *Postman Pat (PP) #Postman Pat #Jess #Ajay Bains #Nisha Bains #Mrs Goggins #Ted Glen #Sara Clifton+ #PC Selby+ #Ben Taylor+ #Meera* *Rubbadubbers (RBD) #Tubb #Terence #Finbar #Sploshy #Reg+ #Winona* #Amelia* *Thomas and Firends (TF) #Thomas the Tank Engine #Terence the Tractor+ #Percy the Small Engine* #The Fat Controller* *The Wiggles (TW) #Officer Beaples Chapman Entertainment *Roary the Racing Car (RRC) #Roary the Racing Car #Big Chris #Marsha #Mr Carburettor #Big Christine #Farmer Green #Rusty+ #Flash+ *Fifi and the Flowertots (FFT) #Fifi Forget me Not #Mo #Stingo #Violet #Bumble #Primrose #Slugsy #Buttercup #Daisy #Flutterby* Create Media Ventures *Little Robots (LR) #Tiny #Stretchy #Scary #Sporty #Noisy+ King Features Syndicate *Betty Boop (BB) #Betty Boop *Popeye the Sailor (PS) #Popeye #Bluto #Oilve Oyl #J. Wellington Wimpy*+ Woodland Animations Ltd. *Charlie Chalk (CC) #Charlie Chalk #Captain Mildred #Lewis T. Duck #Arnold the Elephant #Litterbug+ #Mary the Hover Fairy+ Mike Joyce / Mixpix *Christopher Crocodile BBC Studios *Muffin the Mule (WWM) *The Woodentops (WWM) #Willy Woodentop #Jenny Woodentop #Spotty Dog+ #Daddy Woodentop* #Mummy Woodentop* *Balamory #Spencer #Archie the Inventer #Josie Jump *Waybuloo #Lau Lau *The Shiny Show #Dogsby *Yoho Ahoy #Bilge #Booty #Poop #Swab+ #Grog+ #Flamingo+ *Play School (PS) and Show Me Show Me (SMSM) #Mo Mo #Tom #Stuffy #Miss Mouse #Teddington #Humpty #Big Ted #Little Ted #Jemima #Poppy *Me Too #Bobby #Tina *Mr Blobby *Flower Pot Men (WWM) #Bill #Ben #Weed* *The Basil Brush Show #Basil Brush *Andy Pandy (WWM) #Andy Pandy #Looby Loo #Teddy *Children in Need #Pudsey Bear Danot Enterprises *The Magic Roundabout #Dougal the Dog #Florence #Ermintrude+ #Brian+ #Zebedee+ #The Train+ David Yates *The Flumps #Perkin #Posie #Pootle #Grandfather Flump* Dabble Films *Broomstick Cottage #Mr Bobbin+ Open Mind Productions *Numberjacks #Six MoonScoop Group *Code Lyoko (CL) #Jeremie #Odd #Ulrich #Yumi *Chloe's Closet and Chloe and Friends (CC/CF) #Chloe Corbin #Tara Ransen #Jet Horton #Riley Harris #Carys Mozart #Lovely Carrot Aardman Animations *The Amazing Adventures of Morph #Morph #Chaz #Nailbrush #Delilah+ #Gillespie+ #Grandmorph+ Queensgate Productions *The Trapdoor (TD) #Berk #Boni* #Drutt* Walter Lantz Productions *Woody Woodpecker *Winnie Woodpecker* Telemaginations Ltd *The Cramp Twins #Lucien Cramp #Wayne Cramp #Tony Parsons+ #Wendy Winkle+ *The Telebugs (TT) #Chip the White Telebug #Samantha the Yellow Telebug #Bug the Red Telebug #Mic the Flying Video Pack #Professor Brainstrain* #Grumble* Cookie Jar Entertainment *Paddington Bear *The Herbs #Parsley the Lion #Dill the Dog+ #Bayleaf the Gardener+ #Lady Rosemary+ #Sir Basil+ #Tarragon the Dragon+ #Pashana Bedhi+ #Good King Henry+ #Miss Jessop+ *The Wombles #Orinoco #Bungo #Wellington #Alderney+ #Great Uncle Bulgaria* *Moschops #Moschops #Ally #Uncle Rex+ #Mrs. Kerry+ *The Gingerbread Man #The Gingerbread Man #Sleek the Mouse+ #Herr von Cuckoo+ *Huxley Pig Cosgrove Hall Films Ltd *Engie Benjy (EB) #Engie Benjy #Trucker Troy #Jollop the Dog+ #Farmer Fred and Tractor+ #Pilot Pete+ #Driver Dottie+ #Dan the Van* #Big Rig* *Rotten Ralph *The Animal Shelf (AS) #Gumpa #Woeful *Oakie Doke *The Wind in the Willows/Oh Mr. Toad (WIW/OMT) #Mr. Toad Ragdoll Productions *Teletubbies #Tinky Winky #Dipsy #Laa-Laa #Po *Rosie & Jim #Rosie #Jim #Duck+ *Brum *In the Night Garden (ING) #Igglepiggle #Upsy Daisy #Makka Pakka #Tombliboos #Pinky Ponk *Tots TV (TT) #Tilly #Tom #Tiny #Furryboo+ *Boohbah #Humbah #Zumbah #Zing Zing Zingbah #Jumbah #Jingbah E1 Entertainment and Tiger Aspect Productions *Peppa Pig #Peppa Pig #George *Charlie and Lola (CL) #Charlie Sonner #Marv Lowe #Lola Sonner+ #Lotta Zehybe+ #Soren Lorensen+ Yorkshire Television *The Riddlers (TR) #Mossop #Tiddler #Middler* ITV International Media Limited *Thunderbirds (TB) #Virgil Tracy #Brains #Parker #Lady Penelope #Alan Tracy* #Gordon Tracy* Ealing Animation *Old Bear Stories (OB) #Old Bear #Little Bear #Rabbit #Bramwell Brown #Duck Smallfilms *Bagpuss *Clangers #Small Clanger #The Soup Dragon+ Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network Studios *Scooby-Doo #Scooby Doo #Shaggy *Ed, Edd n Eddy (EENE) #Ed #Edd #Eddy *Ben 10: Alien Force #Ben Tennyson *The Huckleberry Hound Show #Huckleberry Hound *The Yogi Bear Show #Yogi Bear #Boo Boo Bear* Magic Lantern Productions *Alphablocks #A #E #N #O #T #X #P+ #I+ #U+ Jim Henson Productions *The Muppet Show (MS) and Seame Street (SS) #The Swedish Chef #Big Bird #Ernie #Bert *Mopatop's Shop #Mopatop *The Hoobs #HubbaHubba Nickelodeon Studios and Monster Animations *SpongeBob SquarePants *Rugrats #Angelica Pickles *Blue's Clues #Blue #Magenta *Yo Gabba Gabba #DJ Lance Rock *Roobarb #Roobarb #Custard #The Birds* *Fluffy Gardens #Paolo the Cat #Mavis the Pony #Small Green Thing Thames TV *Rainbow #Zippy #George #Bungle+ *Chorlton and the Wheelies (CW) #Chorlton #Zoomer #Jenny #King Otto and Queen Doris #The Minister #Fenella+ *Button Moon (BM) #Mr. Spoon *The Sooty Show (TSS) #Sooty #Sweep #Soo Gordon Murray's Productions *Camberwick Green #Windy Miller *Trumpton #Chippy Minton #Miss Lovelace+ Spellbound Entertainment Ltd *The Koala Brothers #Frank the Koala #Buster the Koala #Archie the Crocodile+ #George the Tortoise+ #Sammy the Echidna+ #Alice the Platypus+ Mark Mason Animation *The Forgotten Toys (FT) #Annie #Teddy* *The Raggy Dolls (RD) #Claude #Dotty #Princess Characters with an asterisk (*) after their names appear on the cover montage but not in the music video itself. Characters with an plus (+) after their names appear on the music video but not in the cover montage itself. Cast *Susan Beattie *Harley Bird: Peppa Pig *Matthew Bloxham *Carole Boyd: Sara Clifton/Mrs. Goggins/Captain Mildred *David Carling: Station Officer Steele/Elvis Cridlington/The Minister/King Otto/Queen Doris/Old Bear/Duck *Hayley Carmichael *Joolz Clough: Sooty *Bernard Cribbins: Orinoco/Bungo/Wellington/Uncle Rex *Maria Darling: Roary/Marsha/Primrose/Violet/Sploshy/Andy Pandy/Charlie/Marv/Lola/Lotta/Bug/Mic *Andrew Davenport: Tiny *Nicole Davis: Poppy/Samantha *Declan Donnelly: Engie Benjy *Pui Fan Lee: Po/Mo Mo/Tom/Miss Mouse *Geoff Felix *Sarah Fitzpatrick *Dominic Frisby *Liz Frostn: Dogsby *Kate Harbour: Wendy *Mike Hayley *Mark Heenehan: Tinky Winky *Jimmy Hibbert: Teddy/Bill/Ben/Moschops/Rabbit/Gumpa/Lewis T. Duck *David Holt: Oakie Doke/Charlie Chalk/Ally/Doogal/Zoomer/Little Bear *Sean Hughes: Finbar *Jane Horrocks: Fifi Forget-Me-Not/Jenny/Jemima *Janet James: Soren Lorensen/Tara *Chris Jarvis: Teddington/Big Ted/Little Ted/Stuffy/Humpty *Casey Kasem: Shaggy *Peter Kay: Big Chris *Steven Kynman: Fireman Sam/Bramwell Brown *Ronnie Le Drew *Brenda Longman: Soo *Malcolm Lord *Yuri Lowenthal: Ben Tennyson *Lewis Macleod: Postman Pat/Ted Glen/PC Selby/Ben Taylor *Marcello Magni: Pingu *Michael Maloney *Mark Mander *Glenn Moore *Neil Morrissey: Bob the Builder/Farmer Pickles/Farmer Fred *Tom Oldham *Rob Rackstraw: Spud/Frank/Buster/Chip/Norman Price *Joanna Ruiz: Buttercup/Casper *Brian Sandford: Sweep *John Gordon Sinclair: Tubb/Terence/Reg/Chorlton/Arnold the Elephant *Marc Silk: Bumble/Slugsy *John Simmit: Dipsy *Roy Skelton: Zippy/George *Nikky Smedley: Laa-Laa *Charlotte Spencer: Angelina Mouseling *Ringo Starr: Thomas the Tank Engine *John Thompson *Tegwen Tucker: Penny Morris *Eleanor Webster: Chloe *Frank Welker: Scooby-Doo *Billy West: Woody Woodpecker *Tim Whitnall *Keith Wickham: Archie/Sammy A Great Big Festival A Great Big Festival is a Musical Entrainment Spectacular where the young ones can really enjoy themselves together with Bob the Builder, Postman Pat, Yoho Ahoy Fun Time, Little People, Go, Diego, Go!, Tiny and Crew, Chloe's Closet, Chloe and Friends, The Baby Triplets, Caillou, Play With Me Sesame and Super Why! who will fill the party up with excitement for every child. Characters *Tiny and Crew: Tiny and Tammy *Little People: Eddie, Koby, Tessa, Mia and Sofie *Caillou: Caillou, Leo and Rosie *Go, Diego, Go!: Diego *Bob the Builder: Bob, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Lofty, Roley, Wendy and Spud *Play With Me Sesame: Bert, Ernie, Grover and Prairie Dawn *The Baby Triplets; Annie, Nellie, Tessa and Tony *Chloe's Closet/Chloe and Friends: Chloe, Tara, Jet, Riley and Carys *Yoho Ahoy Fun Time: Bilge, Cutlass, Swab, Poop, Booty, Grog and Plunder *Postman Pat: Pat and Ben Taylor *Super Why!: Super Why, Princess Presto, Wonder Red, Alpha Pig, Cinderella, Prince Charming, Stepsisters and Fairy Godmothe+ Disney's The Raggy Dolls A British cartoon series for children with a The Walt Disney Company and Orchid Productions for Yorkshire Television, following the adventures of a motley collection of rejects from a toy factory, who live in a reject bin in a toy factory. narrated by Neil Innes, Susan Sheridan, Jeremy Scrivener, Jane Horrocks and Kathryn Beaumont. The series was designed to encourage children to think positively about physical handicaps, as well as teaching kindness, tolerance and humility towards others. Plot The series is set in Mr. Grimes' Toy Factory where, unless the doll is perfect, it is thrown into the Reject Bin. While unobserved by human eyes, the dolls come to life and climb out of the Reject Bin to have adventures. Production The series was produced for Yorkshire Television. It was created by Melvyn Jacobson, with scripts and music by Neil Innes. Yorkshire Television produced the first two series of The Raggy Dolls before awarding the commission to Orchid Productions Limited in 1987. Music The Raggy Dolls features a wide variety of music, spanning rockabilly, folk, pop, jazz, classical music, jingles, and more from Dennis the Menace, My Three Sons, The Donna Reed Show, Gumby, The Ren & Stimpy Show, Rocko's Modern Life, Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw and Bucky and Pepito. Songs on Soundtrack #The Raggy Dolls Theme #The Raggy Dolls Rap #The Raggy Dolls are Blue #Up, Down, Touch the Ground (Sad Sack's Song) #Fundamental Friend Dependability (Dotty's Song) #The Green with Envy Blues (Hi-Fi's Song) #I Look, and What do I See? (Lucy's Song) #Happy Feet (Back-To-Front's Song) #National Anthem of France (Claude's Song) #In a World of My Own (Princess' Song) #Adventure is a Wonderful Thing (Ragamuffin's Song) #Tie Me Kangaroo Down, Sport (Rupert the Roo's song) #Dear Old Bear (Edward's Song) #Me and You #Hello Little Lucy #No Girl's Toy #Firend Like Ragamuffin #The Second Star to the Right #Daydreaming #Curiouser and Curiouser #Our Home #Happy Happy Joy Joy #No Problem! #Lucky Day #Mama Yo Quiero #Princess' Little Song #Living Doll #Night Over Shanghai #Let's Get Together #Once Upon a Dream #M.A.N. #Summer Holiday Songs on TV series #The Unbirthday Song #Lucy's Work Song #Queen of Hearts (Nursery Rhyme) #Off With Their Heads #The Muppet Show Theme #Living like a Princess #Helping Hand #Saludos Amigos #This Town ain't Big Enough for the Two of us #Postman Pat #Les Poissons #Happy (All the Little Flowers) #Jamboree, Jamboree (Music Only) #Hand in Hand #The Lions Sleep Tonight #Painting the Roses Red #Babies go Round and Round #I Lift up my Finger and i go Tweet, Tweet #Mahna Mahna Episodes #New Princess Doll #Dolls on Holiday #The Great Britrish #Princess's Suprise #Trouble in the Town #Princess in Wonderland #Claude's Day Off #Princess' Dream #Try Love #Daydream #The New Queen #Princess and Claude's Christmas #The Wild Life #Princess at School #The High Mountain #Pumpernickle's Crow #Gold, Silver and Bronze #The Doll Theater #Playing Pool Table #At the Theaters #On the Desert #Angeldolls #Living Doll #The Chinese Dolls #Doll for President #Once Upon a Lucy #The Woodland #Hi Fi Got the Blame #Snow White and the 7 Dolls #The Mermaid Doll #Lions, Tigers and Bears #Hollywood #The Nutcracker #Princess's Singing #The Magic Carpet #The Britrich Doll #Princess and the Snow #The Trouble with Rupert #The Flowers #Pirates Treasures #Funny Colours Vocies #Sad Sack, Back-To-Front, Claude, Pumpernickle, Natasha and Additlonal Voices - Neil Innes #Hi-Fi - Jeremy Scrivener #Lucy, The Little Carthorse, Os, Woody the Woodpigeon and Additlonal Voices - Susan Sheridan #Dotty and Additlonal Voices - Jane Horrocks #Princess and Cynthia - Kathryn Beaumont #Ragamuffin, Rupert the Roo and Additlonal Voices - Tom Kenny #Edward, Bos, Farmer Brown and Additlonal Voices - Bernard Cribbins #Molly - Buddie Maddicott #Baby Natasha - Tony Hart #Mr Marmalade and Additlonal Voices - Anton Rodgers #Mr Grimes and Additlonal Voices - Michael Angelis #Florrie Fosdyke - Angela Lansbury #Lucy (Singing) and Singer - Kevin Bishop #Rupert's Mother and Additlonal Voices - Charlie Adler #Doll Singer - Cliff Richard #Additlonal Voices - The Young Ones, Richard Briers, Steve Steen, The Goodies, Robin Stevens, John K., Martin Jarvis, Norman Mitchell, Floella Benjamin, Kath Soucie, Carlos Alazraqui, David Jason, Rik Mayall, Mr. Lawrence, John Alderton and Steve Whitmire Princess in Wonderland one of a Disney's The Raggy Dolls Episodes. narrated by Neil Innes, Susan Sheridan, Jeremy Scrivener, Jane Horrocks and Kathryn Beaumont. Cast #Neil Innes as Sad Sack, Back-To-Front, Claude, Pumpernickle, Sad Sack as The Caterpillar, The Fish-Footman, The Mouse, The Owl, The Eagle, Claude as The Cheshire Cat, Back-To-Front as The Mad Hatter and The Frog #Bernard Cribbins as Edward, The Monkey, Edward as The King of Hearts, The Lory and The Frog-Footman #Jane Horrocks as Dotty, Babette, Dotty as The Queen of Hearts and Babette as The The Duchess #Anton Rodgers as Mr Marmalade The Dodo, and Mr Marmalade as 5 of Spades #Tom Kenny as Ragamuffin, Rupert the Roo, Bill the Lizard, Rupert the Roo as The White Rabbit and Ragamuffin as The Cook #Jeremy Scrivener as Hi-Fi, The Crow, The Squirrel and Hi-Fi as The March Hare #The Crads played by The Puppets Like: **Sooty and Little Cousin Scampi from The Sooty Show **Andy Pandy and Teddy **Dooby Duck **Pinky and Perky (Two Piggys, who sound the Alarm) **Ronald Reagan, Neil Kinnock, The Duke of Edinburgh, Esther Rantzen, Tony Benn, Frank Bruno, Paul Gascoigne and Sir Alistair Burnet from Spitting Image **Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Statler, Waldorf, Scooter, Sweetums, Thog, The Chickens and two of The Mutations from The Muppet Show **Gordon the Gopher **Bean Bunny and Another Rabbit from The Tale of the Bunny Picnic **Clive the Kangaroo from Radio Roo **Rupert the Bear **Gilbert the Alien **Zippy, Bungle and George from Rainbow **Major Clanger from The Clangers (He is seen speaking in The Queen's Castle) **Fingermouse from Fingerbobs **Basil Brush **Zebedee from The Magic Roundabout (who is Enormous, later he comprehensively destroy the Castle) **Hector from Hector's House (Hector was Trip by Princess, later he's the first puppet to say 'Naughty Old Hector') **Toby the Dragon and Snodgrass the Snake from Puddle Lane **Middler, Mossop and Tiddler from The Riddlers **Big Bird, Bert and Ernie from Sesame Street **Cat and Dog from Playbox **Badger from Bodger and Badger **The Goblins from Labyrinth **Scally the Dog **Orville the Duck and Cuddles the Monkey **Hartley Hare from Pipkins **Cosmo from You and Me **Greenclaws **Nookie Bear **The Furry White Woofumpuss from Vision On **Muffin the Mule **Edd the Duck **J.G. Chicago from The Winjin Pom **Lady Penelope and Parker from Thunderbirds **Punch and Judy **Rosie, Jim and Duck from Rosie and Jim **Huva and Thing the Alien from Huva Show **Roland Rat **Emu and Croc from Emu's World **Jake the Polar Bear from Jim Henson's Animal Show **Uncle Traveling Matt, Red Fraggle and Sprocket from Fraggle Rock **Charlie Chalk **Doc Croc from Round the Bend **Mr. Spoon from Button Moon **Lizzie, Chester and Why Bird from Playdays **Wizbit **Bill and Ben **The Gristle Family from The House of Gristle #Susan Sheridan as Lucy, The Little Carthorse, The Eaglet, The Little Carthorse as 2 of Spades and Lucy as The Dormouse #Kathryn Beaumont as Princess The Puppets The Puppets make There Cameo in Every Episodes on Disney's The Raggy Dolls Princess in Wonderland: The Puppets as the Cards with Dotty and Edward as The King and Queen of Hearts. At the Theaters: The Puppets are Singing the Hit Song This Town ain't Big Enough for the Two of us. *Big Bird, Marshall Grover, Fred the Wonder Horse, Camel, Shark, Bert (as a pharaoh), Ernie (as a Roman emperor), Oscar the Grouch, Elmo, Herry and Telly (as The Marx Brothers) *Gonzo and Rizzo the Rat (as Edgar Bergen and Charlie McCarthy) *Rosie and Jim (as The Mad Hatter and The March Hare) *Clive the Kangaroo (as Arab) *Emu (as Clark Gable) *Andy Pandy *Scally the Dog (as Eddie Cantor) *Red Fraggle (as The Clown) *Sooty (as Paddington Bear) *Zippy and George (as The Yellow Dwarf and The Fairy) *Doc Croc (as a gangster) *Badger (as W. C. Fields) *The Queen (as Spanish dancer), Ronald Reagan (as Rhett Butler), Roy Hattersley and Neil Kinnock (as Laurel and Hardy) and Sir Alistair Burnet (as a tap Dancer) *Betty Bopkin (as Dorothy Gale) *Lamb Chop (as Toto) *Greenclaws, Bear (Bear in the Big Blue House) and Mopatop (Mopatop's Shop) (as the Three Stooges) The Puppet Show: The Puppets made the song Manha Manha. Princess' Dream if Princess says "I wonder" The picture would fade and be taken away into her daydreams #Princess's Suprise: Princess' New Red Dress #Try Love: Princess and Claude's Getting Married #The High Mountain: The Skiing Robot #Once Upon a Lucy: Lucy Sings her Work Song #Trouble in the Town: Princess is Princess of England #Hollywood: The Marx Brothers starts playing their violins #Doll for President: a "asthma-hound" Chihuahua who's a President #The Magic Carpet: Scene from Aladdin #At the Theaters: Singing Puppets #The Chinese Dolls: The Chinese Man in Beijing #The Mermaid Doll: Princess as a Mermaid #Snow White and the 7 Dolls: Scene from Snow White 2 #New Princess Doll: Scene from A Royal Tour #The Nutcracker: The Rats and The Doll are Fighting in The Nutcracker #Princess' Dream: Montage of Love Spin a Magic Tune Spin a Magic Tune is a Musical based on the music record, the story of John and his clever little doggie "Samson" who visits their friends while his mum thinks he is fast asleep in bed. they have a magic tune top which brings in a different song about a different nursery cartoon character every time they spin it! Fantastic Songs About Your Favourite Cartoon Characters *Songs About British/American TV Characters: “I’m Rupert,” “Parsley,” “Rupert,” “Sooty,” “It's Sweep,” “Dance of The Clangers,” “Paddington Bear,” “Hooray from Chorlton,” “Wicked Kettle Witch,” “Noddy,” “My Name is Noddy,” “Rainbow Brite and the Color Kids,” “Sesame Street,” “Here Comes The Littles” *Songs About Hanna-Barbera Characters: “It’s the Wolf,” “The Hair Bear Bunch,” “Dastardly, Dastardly, My Name’s Dastardly,” “Good Ole Yankee Doodle Pigeon,” “Space Kidettes,” “Huckleberry Hound,” “Yogi Bear,” “Atom Ant,” “Penelope Pitstop,” “Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm,” “Fred Flintstone,” “Scooby Doo,” “Scooby Doobie Doo,” “Motormouse and Autocat” *Songs About Disney Characters: “Heigh-Ho,” “The Dwarfs' Yodel Song,” “Mickey Mouse March,” “Happy Mouse,” “Donald Duck,” “Winnie the Pooh,” “The Bare Necessities,” “Chim Chim Cher-ee” *Songs About Warner Brothers Characters: “Sylvester, Sylvester,” “Daffy Duck,” “Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner,” “Speedy Gonzales,” “Porky Pig,” “Come Along Sylvester,” “I Love Bugs Bunny” *Songs About Harvey Comics Characters: “Casper, Casper (Whatcha Doin’ on the Moon),” “The Magic Wand of Wendy,” “Hiding from Spooky,” “Richie Rich,” “Baby Huey,” “Here Comes Little Audrey” Act 1 *How Dee Do/It's Whacha Do with Whacha Got *I'm Rupert I'm Rupert/It's the Wolf/The Hair Bear Bunch/Parsley/Rupert *Heigh-Ho/The Dwarfs' Yodel Song *Dastardly Dastardly My Name's Dastardly/Sylvester Sylvester/Come Along Sylvester/Good 'Ole Yankee Doodle Pigeon *Space Kidettes/Dance of The Clangers *Mickey Mouse March/Donald Duck/Happy Mouse *Paddington Bear/Winnie the Pooh/The Bare Necessities *Wile E Coyote and the Road Runner/Speedy Gonzales *Hooray from Chorlton/Wicked Kettle Witch Act 2 *Noddy/My Name is Noddy/Rainbow Brite and the Color Kids *Atom Ant *Penelope Pitstop *Sesame Street/Chim Chim Cher-ee *Porky Pig *Scooby Doo/Scooby Doobie Doo *Casper, Casper What'cha Doin' on the Moon/Baby Huey/Here Comes Little Audrey *Motor Mouse and Autocat *Here Comes The Littles *I Love Bugs Bunny Matty's Cartoon Theater Matty's Cartoon Theater is an American animated television series. Overview The original Matty's cartoon Theater aired from 1955 - 1962 on ABC's Weekday Night schedule (and a 1957 - 1960 prime-time edition on Friday evenings, later moved to early Saturday nights in the fall of 1961), and originally featured theatrical cartoons starring Heckle and Jeckle, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye, Bugs Bunny, Donald Duck and other cartoons. "Matty" referred to Matty Mattel, the boy mascot for Mattel Toy Company, the show's original sponsor. Matty Mattel and Sister Belle would introduce the cartoons and show commercials for Mattel products. showcased theatrical cartoons with live action segments hosted by Dick Van Dyke. In these host segments and bridges, Van Dyke, Matty and Sister Belle would interact with their cartoon friends. Matty's Cartoon Friends #Walt Disney's Donald Duck, Chip and Dale (1937/1959) #Warner Bros.' Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Foghorn Leghorn (1942/1955) #Famous Studios' Popeye the Sailor (1944/1957) #MGM's Tom and Jerry, Barney Bear, Spike and Droopy (1941/1954) #Terrytoons's Heckle and Jeckle, Gandy Goose, Sourpuss, Dinky Duck and Little Roquefort (1941/1961) #Walter Lantz's Woody Woodpecker, Musical Miniatures and Cartune (1951/1957) #Harvey Films' Little Audrey, Buzzy Crow, Screen Songs, Kartunes and Noveltoons (1950/1959) Cast #Jackson Beck - Bluto/Lotta's Father/Buzzy Crow #Mel Blanc - Bugs Bunny/Daffy Duck/Foghorn Leghorn/Pal/Yosemite Sam/Porky Pig/Sylvester #Billy Bletcher - Pete #Gloria Blondell - Daisy Duck #Arthur Q. Bryan - Elmer Fudd #James MacDonald - Chip #Dick Van Dyke - Host/Performer/Narrator #Robert Ellis - Little Lotta #Dessie Flynn - Dale #June Foray - Matty Mattel/Little Jim/Knothead/Splinter #Paul Frees - Barney Bear/Wally Walrus #Roy Halee - Heckle and Jeckle #Arthur Kay - Gandy Goose/Sourpuss #Dallas McKennon - Buzz Buzzard #Barbara Luddy - Audrey's Mother/Dot's Mother #Tommy Luske - Little Dot #Tom Morrison - Little Roquefort/Dinky Duck #Jack Mercer - Popeye the Sailor/Bully Billy #Clarence Nash - Donald Duck/Huey/Dewey/Louie #Mae Questel - Little Audrey/Little Sam/Olive Oyl #Sid Raymond - Katnip #Cecil Roy - Sister Belle/Little Tina/Dolly (Audrey's Doll) #Grace Stafford - Woody Woodpecker/Winnie Woodpecker #Bill Thompson - Droopy/Butch/J.J. Fate Matty and Sister Belle: Cartoon Songs from Matty's Cartoon Theater Matty and Sister Belle comes with a 100-page booklet including animation essays and original cartoon art and a Soundtrack full of songs from Matty's Cartoon Theater. Disc 1 Opining Theme *Matty's Cartoon Theater Theme Bird of the Feather: *Moonlight Bay (from "My Favorite Duck") *Give Us a House to Wreck (from "House Busters") *Life on the Ocean Waves (from "Chips Ahoy") *When You Wish Upon a Star (from "Donald's Dilemma") *De Camptown Races (from "Henhouse Henery") *Jingle Bells (from "Donald's Snow Fight") *For He's a Jolly Good Fellow (from "Donald's Snow Fight") *La Cucaracha (from "Book Revue") *Caroleena in the Mornink (from "Book Revue") *Everybody thinks I'm Screwy! (from "Hot Rod Huckster") *I'm Just Wild About Harry (from "Yankee Doodle Daffy") *The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down (from "Boobs in the Woods") Bugs Bunny's Greatest Hits *What's Up Doc? (from "What's Up Doc?") *Lady in Red (from "The Windblown Hare") *The Daughter of Rosie O'Grady (from "A Hare Grows in Manhattan") *It's Magic (from "Rabbit Every Monday") *In a Little Red Barn (on a Farm Down in Indiana) (from "Robot Rabbit") *Headin' for my Beddin' (from "Hair-Raising Hare") *Go Get the Ax (from "Hare Trigger") *Fiddle Dee Dee (from "14 Carrot Rabbit") *Easter Rabbit (from "Easter Yeggs") *Love Song of Kalua (from "Acrobatty Bunny") *Oh Susanna (from "The Wacky Wabbit") *Skip to my Lou/Square Dancin' (from "Hillbilly Hare") Musical Miniatures *Overture to William Tell (from "Overture to William Tell") *Musical Moments from Chopin (from "Musical Moments from Chopin") Popeye and Little Audrey Sings *Popeye the Sailor Man (from "Popeye the Sailor Meets Sindbad the Sailor") *I'm on my Way to Rio (from "We're on our Way to Rio") *Bottle of Rum (from "Popeye & The Pirates") *Robinson Crusoe (from "The Island Fling") *Popeye the Sailor Man (from "Car-azy Drivers") *If i were President (from "Olive Oyl for President") *I Don't Wanna Loving found you (from "Klondike Casanova") *Little Audrey Says (from "Sam's Dance Party") *I Just a Lovely Little Girl (from "Little Snow-Audrey") *I Like Dots (from "Dot's Diary") *Tummy Ache Blues (from "Audrey's Candy Sack") *Cheese, Cheese, Cheese (from "Lotta's Cheese") *Rock-a-Bye Audrey (from "Audrey's Night Out") Matty's Cartoon Interludes *Old MacDonald had a Farm (from "The Leghorn Blows at Midnight") *It's Jive (from "Suzie's Hypnosis") *Angel in Disguise (from "Back Alley Oproar") *Come to Our Diner (from "Blue Plate Symphony") *Home on the Range (from "The Lone Chipmunks") *I Wish i was in Dixie/Camptown Races (from "Fresh Hare") *Is You is or is You Ain't my Baby (from "Solid Serenade") *Listen to the Mocking Bird (from "As the Crow Lies") *The Woody Woodpecker Polka (from "The Woody Woodpecker Polka") *The Hut Sut Song (from "Horton Hatches the Egg") *London Bridge is Falling Down (from "Rabbit Hood") *She was An Acrobat's Daughter (from "Daffy Doodles") *Five O'Clock Whistle (from "Little Red Riding Rabbit") *Put on your Old Gray Bonnet (from "Little Red Riding Rabbit") *Pat-a-Cake (from "Chef Donald") *Mama Yo Quiero (from "Baby Puss") *Old Hound Dog (from "Of Rice and Hen") *The Serenade her Song (from "Caballero Droopy") *Small Fry (from "The Awful Tooth") *It's a Hap-Hap-Happy Day (from "Better Bait Than Never") *Boys of the Chorus (from "What's Up Doc?") The Best BBC Children's TV Characters - Ever! The Lowry called Here's one we Made Earlier, which tells the story of the BBC's children's television broadcasting over the past 90 years and the vote between classic characters such as Bagpuss, Postman Pat, Teletubbies, Bob the Builder and Rastamouse. From the earliest children’s programmes of the small screen, Muffin The Mule, Andy Pandy and Bill and Ben; through the iconic programmes of the 60s and 70s, The Magic Roundabout, The Clangers and Mr Benn; the worldwide success stories of Bob the Builder and the Teletubbies; to the favourites of the new millennium, In the Night Garden and Shaun the Sheep; the shortlist will evoke memories and spark debate for every generation. BBC's children’s TV characters from Future Generations: Small People The programmes and characters that were included were, in order of appearance: 50's: #Muffin the Mule #Andy Pandy (with Teddy) #Bill and Ben (with Weed) #Rag, Tag and Bobtail #Sooty and Sweep #The Woodentops (Jenny, Willy and Spotty Dog) #Captain Pugwash (with Tom the Cabin Boy, Willy, Barnabas and Master Mate) #Pinky and Perky #Blue Peter (Lulu the Elephant) #Noggin the Nog 60's: #Basil Brush #Doctor Who (The Daleks) #Play School (Humpty, Big Ted, Little Ted, Jemima and Poppy) #The Pogles (Mr Pogle, Mrs Pogle, Pippin and Tog) #The Magic Roundabout (Florence, Dougal, The Train, Ermintrude, Brian and Zebedee) #Camberwick Green (Windy Miller, PC McGarry and Mrs Honeyman and Her Baby) #Trumpton (Miss Lovelace, Mr Clamp, Mrs Cobbit, Pugh, Pugh, Barney McGrew, Cuthbert, Dibble and Grubb) #Chigley (Bessie the steam engine) #The Herbs (Parsley the Lion and Dill the Dog) #Clangers (Small Clanger and Major Clanger) #Mary, Mungo and Midge #Hector’s House (Hector, Mrs Kiki and Zaa-Zaa) 70s #Mr Benn (with the Shopkeeper) #Crystal Tipps and Alistair (with their friends Birdie and Butterfly) #The Wombles (Great Uncle Bulgaria, Orinoco, Madame Cholet and Tobermory) #Roobarb and Custard (with the Birds) #Bagpuss (in archive footage, with the Mice) #Ivor the Engine (with Jones the Steam and Idris the Dragon) #You and Me (Cosmo and Dibs) #Paddington Bear #Emu #Morph 80's: #Postman Pat (with Jess) #Willo the Wisp (Mavis the fairy) #Gordon the Gopher #Spot the Dog #Fireman Sam (in archive footage, with Elvis Cridlington) #Charlie Chalk (with Lewis T. Duck) #The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (The White Witch) #Edd the Duck #Bodger & Badger (Badger) #Greenclaws #Wallace and Gromit 90's: #Brum #Spider #The Borrowers (The Clock Family) #The Raggy Dolls (with Sad Sack, Back-To-Front and Princess) #Noddy (with Big Ears and Mr Plod) #Pingu #Mr Blooby #Otis the Aardvark #El Nombre #Oakie Doke #Dennis the Menace and Gnasher #Teletubbies #Bob the Builder (with Muck and Dizzy) #Tweenies (with Doodles) 00's: #Yoho Ahoy (with Bilge, Poop and Booty) #Fimbles (Fimbo, Florrie and Baby Pom) #Tikkabilla (with Tamba) #Balamory (with Josie Jump) #Charlie and Lola (with Marv and Lotta) #Something Special (Mr Tumble) #Shaun the Sheep (with Bitzer) #In the Night Garden (Upsy Daisy and The Haahoos) #Oucho #Nuzzle and Scratch #Hacker T Dog/Dodge T Dog #The Octonauts (Barnacles, Kwazii and Peso) #Abney and Teal #Rastamouse #Tree Fu Tom (with Twigs and The Mushas) #Sarah and Duck #Strange Hill High (Mitchell Tanner, Becky Butters and Templeton) Voting Presenting the top Kids TV Characters from each decade. Is your favourite in there? 50's: #Sooty and Sweep #Captain Pugwash #Bill and Ben #Muffin the Mule #Lulu the Elephant #Andy Pandy #Pinky and Perky #The Woodentops #Noggin the Nog #Rag, Tag and Bobtail 60's: #Dougal #Windy Miller #Major Clanger #Parsley the Lion #Humpty #The Daleks #Mr Pogle #Basil Brush #Hector #Mary, Mungo and Midge 70's: #Paddington Bear #Great Uncle Bulgaria #Bagpuss #Mr Benn #Roobarb and Custard #Morph #Ivor the Engine #Crystal Tipps and Alistair #Emu #Cosmo and Dibs 80's: #Postman Pat #Fireman Sam #Mavis the Fairy #Wallace and Gromit #Charlie Chalk #The White Witch #Greenclaws #Edd the Duck #Badger #Spot the Dog #Gordon the Gopher 90's: #Bob the Builder #Tinky Winky #Brum #Princess #Otis the Aardvark #Mr Blooby #Dennis the Menace #Pingu #Oakie Doke #Doodles #The Clock Family #Noddy #El Nombre #Spider 00's: #Shaun the Sheep #Sarah and Duck #Upsy Daisy #Charlie and Lola #Rastamouse #Tree Fu Tom #Mitchell Tanner #Nuzzle and Scratch #Bilge #Mr Tumble #Fimbo, Florrie and Baby Pom #Barnacles #Abney and Teal #Oucho #Josie Jump #Tamba #Hacker T Dog/Dodge T Dog The Mirror's Totally Kids Collection The Mirror will print a Voucher Necessary to claim one of the Totally Kids Collection DVDs, Posters and Stickers. Sunday Mirror *Bob the Builder: Spud's Big Splash, Mr Sabatini's Smashing Day and Bob the Farmer *Fireman Sam: Dilys' Big Surprise, Three Legged Race and Pirates of Pontypandy *Postman Pat: Postman Pat's Pony Post, Postman Pat and the Bollywood Dance and Postman Pat and the Tricky Transport Day *Charlie Chalk: Shipwrecked Charlie, Jumping Bananas and The Feast *Mr. Men and Little Miss: A Very Happy Day for Mr. Happy, Mr. Bump Goes on a Trip, Mr. Tickle Saves the Day and Mr. Daydream Talks to the Stars Daily Mirror *The Story of Tracy Beaker: Tracy Returns and Dares *Thomas and Friends: Toby and the Whistling Woods and Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor *Engie Benjy: The Big Sleep, Boat's Fishy Friend and Bus for a Day *Chloe's Closet: Super Best Friends, A New Way to Play, Hip Hop Hijinks and Carys' Birthday Surprise *Clifford the Big Red Dog: Little Clifford, Clifford’s Big Heart and Circus Stars *The Wotwots: Beat-Boppy Wots, Moons & Moats and Gnome Sweet Gnome *The Koala Brothers: George’s Big Race, Mitzi’s Busy Day and Archie the Tennis Ace *The Octonauts: Octonauts and the Giant Squid, Octonauts and the Speedy Sailfish and Octonauts and the Hermit Crabs *Barney and Friends: It's a Happy Day *The Wiggles: A Fun Filled Episode *Brum: Brum and the Airport Adventure, Brum and the Naughty Dog and Brum and the Gymnast *Kipper: The Butterfly, The Seaside and Kipper's Circus *The Basil Brush Show: Liam and Lucy and Basil's Haunted House *Paddington: Trouble at No.32, Paddington Hits Out and An Unexpected Party *Noddy: Noddy the Magician, Noddy and the Magic Night and Noddy and the Fishing Rod *The Raggy Dolls: We Are Not Amused, The Teddy Bear's Picnic, Peace and Quiet Show Me Show Me Show Me Show Me is a television show on CBeebies and Tiny Pop. Aimed at pre-school children the shows teach and show children and read stories about their toys. It began in 2009. Presenters *Chris Jarvis and Pui Fan Lee (CBeebies) *Nicole Davis and Andy Day (Tiny Pop) Characters The show features five toys: Mo Mo, Tom, Stuffy, Miss Mouse and Teddington, each of which appear in their own song as well as in a story book adventure. *Stuffy - A felt cube with orange hair and a pocket at the back *Mo Mo bot - A girl robot with poseable head and arms (this toy is the 1980s Hasbro Mo Mo dater bot) *Miss Mouse - A knitted mouse with a red dotted head band *Tom - A rag doll with brown hair *Teddington - A teddy bear with a green waistcoat and black bowtie from CBeebies *Some episodes have an animated section featuring a cartoon called Uki about an eponymous little yellow character who conveys emotions through laughter and smiles. *Other episodes feature Penelope the inquisitive blue koala as the animated section. from Tiny Pop Some episodes have an Character Appears *3rd & Bird: Muffin *The Adventures of Abney & Teal: Abney & Teal *Allsorts: Box *Alphablocks: A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y and Z *Alphabet Castle: Gobbledygook *Andy Pandy: Andy Pandy, Teddy, Looby Loo, Missy Hissy, Tiffo, Bilbo and Orbie *The Animals of Farthing Wood: Fox, Toad, Badger, Weasel, Owl and Mole *The Animal Shelf: Gumpa, Woeful, Stripey, Getup and Little Mutt *The Backyardigans: Pablo *Balamory: Miss Hoolie, Josie Jump, Edie McCredie, PC Plum and Archie *Bananas in Pyjamas: B1 and B2 *Barney & Friends: Barney, Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta Kette *The Basil Brush Show: Basil Brush *Bear Behaving Badly: Nev *Bear in the Big Blue House: Bear and Ojo *Becky and Barnaby Bear: Barnaby Bear *Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom: Ben Elf, Princess Holly, King Thistle, Queen Thistle, Gaston the Ladybird, Mr. Elf, Mrs. Elf, Nanny Plum, Daisy and Poppy *Between the Lions: Theo Lion, Cleo Lion, Lionel Lion and Leona Lion *Bibi Blocksberg: Bibi, Monika, Flauipaui, Bernhard and Barbara *Big Bag: Chelli, Bag and Molly *Big Cook, Little Cook: Big Cook Ben *Bits and Bobs: Trug *The Blobs: Puppy Purple *Blue's Clues: Blue, Magenta, Periwinkle and Felt Friends *Bob the Builder: Bob the Builder *Bodger and Badger: Badger *Boo!: Boo *Boohbah: Humbah, Zumbah, Zing Zing Zingbah, Jumbah, Jingbah, Grandmamma, Grandpappa, Mrs. Lady, Mr. Man, Brother & Sister, Auntie and Little Dog Fido *Brum: Brum *Button Moon: Mr. Spoon *Cartoon Critters: Dogsbody and Fleur *Cbeebies' Stargazing: Maggie *Charlie and Lola: Charlie, Lola, Marv, Morten, Sizzles, Lotta and Soren Lorensen *Chloe's Closet: Chloe, Lovely Carrot, Tara, Jet, Riley and Carys *The Clangers: Major, Mother, Small, Tiny, Granny, The Soup Dragon, Baby Soup Dragon and Froglets *Cubeez: Bozz, Doody, Dink and Tizzy *Dipdap: Dipdap *Dirtgirlworld: Dirtgirl and Scrapboy *Dog and Duck: Dog and Duck *Doodle Do: Dib-dab, Stick and Scribble *Dora the Explorer: Dora and Boots *Driver Dan's Story Train: Driver Dan *Emu: Eum *Engie Benjy: Engie Benjy, Jollop and Dan the Van *Everything's Rosie: Rosie and Raggles *Fifi and the Flowertots: Fifi, Bumble, Primrose, Violet, Buttercup and Daisy *Fimbles: Fimbo, Florrie and Baby Pom *The Forgotten Toys: Teddy and Annie *Franny's Feet: Franny *The Furchester Hotel: Furgus, Funella, Phoebe, Elmo, Cookie Monster, Isabel and The Tea Time Monsters *Gimme 5: Nobby the Sheep *Go, Diego, Go!: Diego, Alicia and Jaguar *Greenclaws: Greenclaws *The Hoobs: Tula, Iver and Groov *Horrid Henry: Horrid Henry, Perfect Peter and Moody Margret *In the Night Garden: Igglepiggle, Upsy Daisy, Makka Pakka and The Tombliboos *Insides Out: Otis the Aardvark *Jamboree: The Bopkins *Jelly Jamm: Bello and Goomo *Jim Henson's Animal Show: Stinky the Skunk and Jake the Polar Bear *Jim Henson's Pajanimals: Apollo, Sweetpea Sue, Squacky and Cowbella *Jim Jam and Sunny: Jim Jam and Sunny *Justin's House: Little Monster *The Koala Brothers: Frank and Buster *Little Bill: Little Bill *Little Charley Bear: Charley Bear, Rivet, Midge, Bellarina, Nibblit, Caramel and Frozo *Live & Kicking: Sage and Onion *Louie: Yoko *Magic Adventures of Mumfie: Mumfie and Scarecrow *Me Too: Bobby *Melody: Melody and Fudge the Cat *Mike the Knight: Mike and Evie *Monster Café: Vinny Dustbin *Mr Bloom's Nursery: Mr Bloom *Nuzzle and Scratch: Nuzzle and Scratch *The Octonauts: Kwazii, Barnacles, Peso, Barnacles, Kwazii, Peso, Professor Inkling, Shellington, Tweak, Dashi and Tunip *Oggy and the Cockroaches: Oggy *Olive the Ostrich: Olive *On Your Marks: Mr Blobby *Postman Pat: Pat and Jess *Raa Raa the Noisy Lion: Raa Raa *Rainbow: Zippy, George and Bungle *Rastamouse: Rastamouse *Ripley and Scuff: Ripley and Scuff *Roland Rat: Roland Rat *The Roly Mo Show: Roly Mo, Yugo and Migo *Round the Bend: Doc Croc *Rosie and Jim: Rosie, Jim and Duck *Sandy and Mr Flapper: Sandy and Mr Flapper *Sesame Street: Big Bird *The Shiny Show: Tigs the Cat, Mukka the Monkey and Dogsby the Dog *Something Special: Mr Tumble *Sooty: Sooty, Sweep and Soo *Step Inside: Twinkle *The Story Makers: Jelly, Jackson and Blue Cow *Teletubbies: Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po *Tickety Toc: Tommy, Tallulah, Pufferty, Hopparoo, Tooteroo and Spring Chicks *Tikkabilla: Tamba *Timmy Time: Timmy *The Treacle People: Rosie, Wizzle, Tapper, Leyland Lil, Nellie Newchurch, PC Pendle, The Moobark and Bert Boggart *Tree Fu Tom: Tom, Twigs, Zigzoo and The Mushas *Tweenies: Max and Doodles *Twirlywoos: Great BigHoo, Toodloo, Chickedy, Chick and Peekaboo *Woolly and Tig: Woolly *Wimzie's House: Wimzie, Yaya, Rousso and Loulou *Wizdora: The Drawer People *Yoho Ahoy: Bilge, Cutlass, Swab, Poop, Jones, Grog, Plunder, Parrot, Cat, Flamingo and Booty *ZZZap!: The Handymen *ZingZillas: Panzee, Drum, Tang and Zak Format *The show takes place on the top floor of a tower and each episode begins by climbing the ten-storey tower block lift where a child's voice counts from one to ten. On reaching ten we enter the play room where a magical world of fun and games is explored. *Shows often feature one of the characters' songs, or a story read by one of the presenters about the exploits of the toys. *on Cbeebies, Most episodes contain a sequence of a shop. If Chris runs it, Pui comes as different nursery rhyme characters such as the Grand Old Duke of York, Little Bo Peep, Incy Wincy Spider, Little Miss Muffet, Old MacDonald, Granny Humpty and Twinkle the star. If Pui runs it, Chris enters as one of Humpty Dumpty, the Hey Diddle cow, Jack from "Jack and Jill", Pat the Baker, or Wee Willie Winkie. *on Tiny Pop, Most episodes contain a sequence of a shop. If Andy, Teddington and Miss Mouse runs it, different characters comes such as Dogsbody, Jake the Polar Bear, Groov, Roland Rat, Mr Flapper and Barnaby Bear. If Nicole, Tom and Mo Mo runs it, different characters enters like Jelly and Jackson, Tigs, Otis the Aardvark, Sooty, Sweep and Soo, Basil Brush and Tamba. My Favourite Friends An unbeatable line up of fantastic children's entertainment. An hour of fun featuring old and new favourites 1998 *Rosie and Jim: Excerpt from Glass *Brum: Seaside *Tots TV: Excerpt from King of the Castle *The Raggy Dolls: Excerpt from The Flying Machine *The Story Store: Excerpt from The Flying Granny *Playbox: Excerpt from Buses *Bananas in Pyjamas: Excerpts from Wish Fairies *Starla and the Jewel Riders: Excerpts from Jewel Quest *A Boy Named Charlie Brown: Excerpts from A Boy Named Charlie Brown *The Wind in the Willows: Excerpts from The Wind in the Willows *Old Bear and Friend: Jigsaw *Beatrix Potter: Excerpts from The Tale of Johnny Town-Mouse *The Willows in Winter: Excerpts from The Willows in Winter 1999 *Dream Street: The Best of Dream Street *Tots TV: Excerpts from Playground *Bananas in Pyjamas: Wish Fairies *The Willows Series: Excerpts from The Wind in the Willows and The Willows in Winter *The Raggy Dolls: Raggy Dolls Rap *Beatrix Potter: Excerpts from The Tale of Peter Rabbit and Friends *The Big Garage: Excerpts from Welcome to the Big Garage *The Fairies: The Fairies, She's Peek a-Booing Again and The Birthday Rap Song *Potamus Park: Buried Treasure *Jamboree: Animals *Hook: Excerpts from Hook *The Kingdom of Rhymes: Incy Wincy Spider *Peanuts Movies: Excerpts from A Boy Named Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Come Home and Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown *FernGully: The Last Rainforest Excerpts from FernGully *Rudolph: Excerpts from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie *Annabelle's Wish: Excerpts from Annabelle's Wish *Jellikins: Jelly Dance 2000 (AKA The Bring the Magic Home Awards) *The Opening Musical Number *Tilly, Tom and Tiny Greeting *The Bring the Magic Home Trailer *A Monkey's Tale: Excerpts from A Monkey's Tale *Beatrix Potter: Excerpts from The Tale of Peter Rabbit and Friends *The Willows Series: Excerpts from The Wind in the Willows and The Willows in Winter *Jamboree: Excerpts from Numbers, Time and Shapes *Hilltop Hospital: Excerpts from Heart Trouble at Hilltop *The Fairies: Excerpts from The Farmyard Magic *The Kingdom of Rhymes: Excerpts from The Kingdom of Rhymes *Dream Street: Excerpts from Surprise Surprise and The Best of Dream Street *Bananas in Pyjamas: Excerpts from Bumping and a-Jumping *Tots TV: Excerpts from Snowy Adventure and The Big Treasure Adventure *The Raggy Dolls: Excerpts from Off on a Honeymoon, A Mediterranean Cruise and When in Rome *Jellikins: Jellytastic!, Jelly Disco and Excerpts from The Jellikins' Christmas Special *Thunderbirds: Excerpts from Trapped in the Sky and Pit of Peril *FernGully: The Last Rainforest: Excerpts from FernGully *Hook: Excerpts from Hook *Monty Python Films: Excerpts from The Life of Brian and The Holy Grail *Peanuts Movies: Excerpts from A Boy Named Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Come Home, Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown and Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown *Annabelle's Wish: Excerpts from Annabelle's Wish *Casper's Haunted Christmas: Excerpts from Casper's Haunted Christmas *Rudolph: Excerpts from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie Toon Disney Toon Disney was owned by the Disney Channels Worldwide a subsidiary of Disney-ABC Television Group. A spin-off of the Disney Channel, the channel mostly aired children's animated series. Toon Disney was launched on April 18, 1998 at 3 p.m. ET as a spin-off of the Disney Channel. The very first program ever broadcast on Toon Disney was the Mickey Mouse segment from Fantasia titled "The Sorcerer's Apprentice", and was followed by a sampling of other Mickey Mouse shorts as well as episodes of Disney and other cartoons. *101 Dalmatians: The Series *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *Aladdin *Baby Huey *Bonkers *Bump in the Night *Darkwing Duck *Disney's Doug *Disney's House of Mouse *DuckTales *The Care Bears *Casper the Friendly Ghost *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *Foofur *Gadget Boy *Gargoyles *Goof Troop *Hello Kitty and Friends *Hercules: The Animated Series *Jungle Cubs *Kipper the Dog *Lloyd in Space *The Littles *Little Audrey and Friends *The Little Mermaid *Little Lulu *Madeline *Maisy *Marsupilami *Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! *Mickey Mouse Works *The Mighty Ducks *Monty the Dog *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Pepper Ann *Quack Pack *The New Archies *Pepper Ann *Philbert Frog *Raw Toonage *Recess *Richie Rich *Sabrina: The Animated Series *Shnookums and Meat *Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire *TaleSpin *Teamo Supremo *Timon and Pumbaa *Toad Patrol *Toon Disney Doodles *The Treacle People *Ultimate Book of Spells *The Weekenders *What-a-Mess *Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa *Wish Kid *The Wizard of Oz Playhouse Disney a block that aired on Disney Channel (Asia) for programs aimed at entertaining preschool of children ages 1–8, Playhouse Disney started on the Disney Channel on May 8, 1997. However, it didn't use its actual on-screen logo until January 22, 2001. On July 27, 2001, it re-launched with new graphics. On September 9, 2002, the block re-launched with a new logo and an animated yellow clay ball named "Clay" whose catchphrases are "It's true!" and "Are you with me?". Playhouse Disney would broadcast 4:00 am to 2:00 pm (3:00 am to 1:00 pm) on weekdays, and from 4:00 am to 9:00 am, (3:00 am to 8:00 am) on weekends, each running a different schedule. There are Shows in Playhouse Disney with Stanley, Out of the Box, The Little Mermaid, Spot the Dog, Tots TV, The Wiggles, Rolie Polie Olie, PB&J Otter, Sing Me a Story with Belle, Rosie and Jim, Madeline, Sesame Street, Adventures in Wonderland, Dumbo's Circus, The Raggy Dolls, Bear in the Big Blue House and The Book of Pooh. Shows 1997 #Bear in the Big Blue House #Sesame Street (Season 27-31) #Dumbo's Circus #Rosie and Jim (Series 1 and 2 with John Cunliffe) #Adventures in Wonderland #Spot the Dog #Tots TV (Series 1 only) 1998 #PB&J Otter #Henry's Amazing Animals #Rolie Polie Olie #Out of the Box #Katie and Orbie 1999 #The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh #Sing Me a Story with Belle #The Little Mermaid #The Raggy Dolls (Series 5-11) #Madeline 2001 #The Book of Pooh #Classic Cartoons #Stanley #The Wiggles #64 Zoo Lane 2002 #Good Manners with Max #Mickey's Letter Time #VeggieTales #Theadore Tugboat 2003 #Dog and Duck #Hilltop Hospital #Felix and the Flying Machine #The Koala Brothers #JoJo's Circus 2004 #Mopatop's Shop #Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears #101 Dalmatians #Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers #Jungle Cubs #Higglytown Heroes 2005 #Breakfast with Bear #Johnny and the Sprites #Little Einsteins #Play with Me Sesame #Go Baby #The Shanna Show #Charlie and Lola 2006 #Mickey Mouse Clubhouse #Handy Manny 2007 #My Friends Tigger & Pooh #Bunnytown 2008 #Imagination Movers 2009 #Special Agent Oso #Where Is Warehouse Mouse? #Jungle Junction Preschool Time CD-Rom: Imagine That! Preschool Time CD offers an exciting learning adventure. Each learning adventure is centered around a theme, such as friendship or using your imagination, and it features a variety of games and activities that reinforce the idea in a fun way. For example, in the “Imagine That!” theme, Playhouse Disney shows are represented during the main portion of the learning adventure. Bear, of “Bear in the Big Blue House” greets children and introduces the letter and number of the day, which must be found in a bureau. He also explains what’s special about today Then Bear kicks off that week’s theme and sends your children to the main screen, where they engage in educational activities and games. Your children move through the learning adventure in a specific order. At any time, children can click on the Backyard icon and head there, where more Playhouse Disney characters populate activities involving art, music, reading, and other skills. Cast *Noel MacNeal as Bear *Madeleine Martin as JoJo Tickle *Robert Smith as Goliath the Lion *Austin Di Iulio as Skeebo Seltzer *James Fleet as Dog *Josie Lawrence as Duck *John McAndrew as Elephant *Jim Cummings as Winnie-the-Pooh and Tigger *John Fiedler as Piglet *Jessica D. Stone as Stanley *Charles Shaughnessy as Dennis *Taylor Masamitsu as Eubie *Frankie Ryan Manriquez as Wayne *Liliana Mumy as Twinkle *Rory Thost as Kip *Edie McClurg as Fran *Neil Innes as Back-To-Front, Hi-Fi, Sad Sack, Lucy, Dotty, Claude and Princess *Jonathan Coleman as Frank *Rob Rackstraw as George *Kevin Whately as Dr. Matthews *Sally Ann Marsh as Nurse Kitty *Celia Imrie as Surgeon Sally *Paul Shane as The Two Teds *Brian Murphy as Dr. Atticus *Cole Caplan as Olie *Kristen Bone as Zowie *Joshua Tucci as Billy Bevel *Robert Smith as Spot *Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto My CBeebies World My CBeebies World is a British children's television series. that aired on CBeebies, with Shows from ZingZillas, The Koala Brothers, Numberjacks, Teletubbies, In the Night Garden, Bob the Builder and More. A Place Full of Fun and Leaning in CBeebies Place with a Sign telling a way to go, Narrated by Nicole Davis. Episodes *Charlie and Lola and Mike the Knight *Tinga Tinga Tales and Alphablocks *ZingZillas and Balamory *Teletubbies and Topsy and Tim *Rastamouse and Raa Raa the Noisy Lion *3rd & Bird and Kerwhizz *Bob the Builder and Mr Bloom's Nursery *Tree Fu Tom and The Octonauts *Bill and Ben and Starhill Ponies *Underground Ernie and Lunar Jim *Postman Pat and The Koala Brothers *Chuggington and Tweeines *Me Too! and Little Charely Bear *Fimbles and Roly Mo *Abney & Teal and Cloud Babies *Timmy Time and Everything's Rosie *In the Night Garden and Waybuloo Characters by Cbeebies Show *3rd & Bird: Muffin, Samuel, Rudy, Quinn, Mr. Beakman, Missy, Mrs. Billingsley, Mr. and Mrs. Lovebird *The Adventures of Abney & Teal: Abney, Teal, Neep, Bop, The Poc-Pocs and Toby Dog *Alphablocks: A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R , S, T, U, V, W, X, Y and Z *The Amazing Adventures of Morph: Morph *Andy Pandy: Andy Pandy, Teddy and Looby Loo *Baby Jake: Baby Jake *Balamory: Miss Hoolie, Archie, Josie Jump, Edie McCredie, PC Plum, Spencer, Suzie Sweet and Penny Pocket *Big and Small: Big and Small *Big Cook, Little Cook: Big Cook Ben *Bill and Ben: Bill, Ben, Weed, Pry, Slowcoach, Boo, Whoops, Tad and Scamper *Bits and Bobs: Trug *Bob the Builder: Bob, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Lofty, Roley, Wendy, Spud, Farmer Pickles, Travis, Scrambler, Mr Bentley, Benny, Mrs Potts, Pilchard and Bird *Bodger and Badger: Badger *Boo!: Boo *Brum: Brum *Charlie and Lola: Charlie, Lola, Marv, Morten, Sizzles, Lotta and Soren Lorensen *Chloe's Closet: Chloe, Lovely Carrot, Tara, Jet, Danny, Riley, Carys, Soggy, Hootie-Hoo, Wizz, Mac and Lil *Christopher Crocodile: Christopher Crocodile *Chuggington: Wilson, Brewster Koko, Dunbar, Hodge, Harrison, Old Puffer Pete, Olwin and Zephie *Cloud Babies: Baba Pink, Baba Blue, Baba Yellow, Baba Green, Sun, Moon, Bobo. Rainbow, Fuffa Cloud and Little Star *Doodle Do: Dib-dab, Stick and Scribble *Everything's Rosie: Rosie, Raggles, Bluebird, Will, Holly and Big Bear *Fiddley Foodle Bird: Fiddley Foodle Bird *Fimbles: Fimbo, Florrie, Baby Pom, Rockit, Bessie and Ribble *The Furchester Hotel: Furgus Fuzz, Funella Furchester, Phoebe Furchester-Fuzz, Elmo and Cookie Monster *Greenclaws: Greenclaws and Owlma *In the Night Garden: Igglepiggle, Upsy Daisy, Makka Pakka, The Tombliboos, The Pontipines and The Haahoos *Kerwhizz: Ninki, Twist, Kit, Kaboodle, Pip and Snout *The Koala Brothers: Frank, Buster, Mitzi, Ned, George, Sammy, Josie, Alice, Archie, Penny and Lolly *LazyTown: Sportacus and Robbie Rotten *Little Charley Bear: Charley Bear, Rivet, Midge, Bellarina, Nibblit, Caramel and Frozo *Louie: Yoko *Lunar Jim: Jim, Rover, Ripple, Eco and TED *Me Too!: Granny Murray, Raymond, Bobby and Mickey John *Mike the Knight: Mike, Evie, Squirt, Sparkie and Trollee *Monty the Dog: Monty the Dog *Mr Bloom's Nursery: Mr Bloom and the Veggies *Noddy: Noddy *Numberjacks: 3, 4, 5 and 6 *Nuzzle and Scratch: Nuzzle and Scratch *Oakie Doke: Oakie Doke *The Octonauts: Barnacles, Kwazii, Peso, Professor Inkling, Shellington, Tweak, Dashi and Tunip *Pingu: Pingu, Pinga and Robby *Postman Pat: Pat, Jass the Cat, Julian, Sara, Ajay, Nisha, Meera, Ted Glen, Mrs Goggins, Alf Thompson, Julia Pottage, Dr. Sylvia Gilbertson, Arthur Selby, Dorothy Thompson and Reverend Timms *Raa Raa the Noisy Lion: Raa Raa, Ooo Ooo, Huffty, Crocky, Loffty and Zebby *The Raggy Dolls: Sad Sack, Dotty, Hi-Fi, Lucy, Back-To-Front, Claude and Princess *Rastamouse: Rastamouse, Scratchy, Zoomer, Wensley Dale, Bagga T and Bandulu *The Roly Mo Show: Roly Mo, Little Bo, Yugo and Migo *Show Me Show Me: Mo Mo, Stuffy, Miss Mouse, Tom and Teddington *The Shiny Show: Tigs the Cat, Mukka the Monkey and Dogsby the Dog *Something Special: Mr Tumble *Starhill Ponies: Molly, Dylan, Scruffy, Baz, Will, Kate, Thomas and Jim Handiman *Step Inside: Twinkle *The Story Makers Jackson, Jelly, Blue Cow, Sniff, Wag, Jack Sprat and Treacle Cat *Teletubbies: Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po *Timmy Time: Timmy, Harriet, Osbourne, Yabba, Paxton, Mittens, Ruffy, Apricot, Stripey, Kid, Otus and Finlay *Tinga Tinga Tales: Red Monkey, Orange Monkey, Yellow Monkey, Elephant, Tortoise, Tickbird, Hippopotamus and Lion *ToddWorld: Todd *Topsy and Tim: Topsy, Tim, Dad, Mum, Tony Welch and Vinda *Tree Fu Tom: Tom, Twigs, Zigzoo, Squirmtum, Ariela and The Mushas *Tweenies: Bella, Fizz, Jake, Milo and Doodles *Twirlywoos: Great BigHoo, Toodloo, Chickedy, Chick, Pick a Boo and the Very Important Lady *Underground Ernie: Ernie, Millie, Mr. Rails, Bakerloo, Hammersmith, City, Victoria, Circle and Jubilee *Waybuloo: Nok Tok, Yojojo, Lau Lau, De Li, Narabugs and Cheebies *Wiggly Park: E.W., Nifty, Shelly, Moggy, Buzz and Thera *Woolly and Tig: Woolly *The WotWots: DottyWot and SpottyWot *Yoho Ahoy: Bilge, Cutlass, Swab, Poop, Jones, Grog, Booty and Flamingo *Zingalong: Zing *ZingZillas: Panzee, Drum, Tang, Zak, Todd, The Beach Byrds and The Moaning stones Little Kids: The Official Album A Unique Collection of all the Great Songs from BBC Children's Programs like Bob the Builder, Tweenies, Bill & Ben, Teletubbies, Shiny Show, Postman Pat, Fireman Sam, Balamory and many more! *Bob the Builder - "Mambo No 5" *Teletubbies - "Say Eh Oh!" *Tweenies - "Hey are you Ready to Play" *The Story Makers - "Theme Tune" *Postman Pat - "Theme Song" *Binka - "Theme Tune" *Brum - "Brum Brum, Get Things Done" *Balamory - "Theme Song" *64 Zoo Lane - "Theme Tune" *Tweenies - "No.1" *Andy Pandy - "Theme Tune" *Bill & Ben - "Flobbadance" *The Shiny Show - "Theme Tune" *Yoho Ahoy - "Theme Tune" *Step Inside - "Theme Tune" *Wiggly Park - "Theme Tune" *Tweenies - "Have Fun Go Mad" *Bill and Ben - "Beautiful Thing" *Angelmouse - "Theme Tune" *Fireman Sam - "Theme Tune" *Oakie Doke - "Theme Tune" *William's Wish Wellingtons - "Theme Tune" *Bill and Ben - "Nuts!" *Starhill Ponies - "Theme Tune" *Bob the Builder - "Can we Fix it?" *Charlie Chalk - "Theme Tune" *Noddy in Toyland - "Theme Tune" *Spot - "Theme Tune" *Come Outside - "Theme Tune" *Brum - "The Brum Bum Wiggle" *The Raggy Dolls - "Theme Tune" *Balamory - "Mega Mix" Cbeebies: The Official Album Disc 1 *Bob the Builder - "Mambo No 5" *Tweenies - "Hey are you Ready to Play" *Bill & Ben - "Flobbadance" *Teletubbies - "Say Eh Oh!" *Postman Pat - "Theme Song" *Brum - "Brum Brum, Get Things Done" *Oakie Doke - "Theme Tune" *Balamory - "Theme Song" *The Raggy Dolls - "Theme Tune" *Andy Pandy - "Theme Tune" *The Shiny Show - "Theme Tune" *Bob the Builder - "Can we Fix it?" *William's Wish Wellingtons - "Theme Tune" *Charlie Chalk - "Theme Tune" *Fireman Sam - "Theme Tune" *Wiggly Park - "Theme Tune" *Bill and Ben - "Nuts!" *Balamory - "Mega Mix" *Spot - "Theme Tune" *Come Outside - "Theme Tune" *Angelmouse - "Theme Tune" *Step Inside - "Theme Tune" *Tweenies - "Have Fun Go Mad" *Yoho Ahoy - "Theme Tune" *Starhill Ponies - "Theme Tune" *Binka - "Theme Tune" *Noddy in Toyland - "Theme Tune" *64 Zoo Lane - "Theme Tune" *The Story Makers - "Theme Tune" *Brum - "The Brum Bum Wiggle" *Tweenies - "No.1" *Bill and Ben - "Beautiful Thing" Disc 2 *Singalonga CBeebies *Frozen Fish Fingers *Cowboys Go Yee Haw! *Creepy Crawlies Wriggle *Counting Sheep *CBeebies Bugs Theme My Cbeebies Album Disc 1 * "Can We Fix It?" - Bob The Builder *"Best Friends Forever" - Tweenies *"Strike Up The Band" - Balamory *"Say Eh Oh!" - Teletubbies *"Theme Song" - Fimbles *"Riverseafingal" - Me Too! *"Theme & Kangaroo" - Boogie Beebies *"Theme & Tikkabilla Jive" - Tikkabilla *"Theme Tune" - The Roly Mo Show *"The Tidy Up Song" - Big Cook Little Cook *"Theme & Let's Make Music" - Something Special *"Theme Tune" - Noddy in Toyland *"Theme & Helping Song" - The Koala Brothers *"Theme & I Wish i was a Fish" - Barnaby Bear *"Flobbadance" - Bill & Ben *"The Raggy Dolls Rap" - The Raggy Dolls *"The Shape Song" - Boo *"Theme Tune" - Oakie Doke *"Looby Loo" - Andy Pandy *"Brum Brum (Get Things Done)" - Brum *"Theme & Shiny Show Song Medley" - The Shiny Show *"Theme & Collecting Song" - Doodle Do *"Theme Tune" - Little Red Tractor *"Theme Tune" - 64 Zoo Lane *"Theme Tune" - Tots TV *"What's in his Bag" - Postman Pat *"Theme Tune" - Bobinogs *"Theme Tune" - The Story Makers *"Theme Tune" - Little Robots *"Theme Tune" - Ethelbert the Tiger *"Have Fun Go Mad!" - Tweenies *"Dizzy!" - Bob the Builder *"Boo!" - Fimbles Disc: 2 *Alphabet Song A-Z *Sid Says *Quiz *Tricks of the Trade *Slide Puzzle *CBeebies Songs *Have Fun Go Mad! - Tweenies *Best Friends Forever - Tweenies *Flobbadance - Bill & Ben *Say "Eh Oh!" - Teletubbies *I'm Dreaming of a Balamory Christmas - Balamory *Jingle Bells - Tweenies *12 Days of Christmas - Fimbles *Magical Night - Tweenies *Tina's Panto - Me Too! *I Believe in Christmas - Tweenies *All Around the World - Tweenies CBeebies: Song Time Disc 1 *"Theme Tune" - Zingzillas *"When we Play in a Band" - LazyTown *"SDS Theme Tune" - Postman Pat *"Theme and Hello Song" - Something Special *"Theme Tune" - In the Night Garden *"Theme Tune" - Gigglebiz *"Theme Tune" - Charlie and Lola *"Fun with Fimbles" - Fimbles *"The Helping Song" - The Koala Brothers *"What's the Story in Balamory" - Balamory *"Time for Yogo" - Waybuloo *"Every Day with Grandpa" - Grandpa in my Pocket *"Looby Loo" - Andy Pandy *"Numberjacks 'Ultimate' Medley" - Numberjacks *"Can we Fix it?" - Bob the Builder *"The Great ZingZilla Band" - Zingzillas *"No. 1" - Tweenies *"Theme and Jack and the Beanstalk" - Tellytales *"Follow my Leader" - Teletubbies *"The Raggy Dolls Rap" - The Raggy Dolls *"I am the Monkey" - Something Special Disc 2 *"Theme Tune" - Timmy Time *"Theme Tune" - Green Balloon Club *"Theme Tune" - Big Cook Little Cook *"Theme Tune" - Guess with Jess *"Theme Tune" - Tinga Tinga Tales *"Theme Tune" - 3rd & Bird *"Theme Tune" - Big & Small *"Theme Tune" - Dirtgirlworld *"Theme Tune" - Space Pirates *"Theme Tune" - Yoko! Jakamoto! Toto! *"Theme Tune" - Driver Dan's Story Train *"Theme Tune" - Nuzzle and Scratch *"Theme Tune" - Show Me Show Me *"Theme Tune" - Garth & Bev *"Honk Your Horns" - Chuggington *"Theme Tune" - Alphablocks *"Theme Tune" - I Can Cook *"Theme Tune" - Big Barn Farm *"Theme Tune" - Tommy Zoom *"Theme Tune" - Noddy in Toylanfd *"Theme Tune" - Mister Maker *"Theme Tune" - Kerwhizz *"Theme Tune" - Lunar Jim *"Theme Tune" - Zigby *"Theme Tune" - Wibbly Pig *"Theme Tune" - Mama Mirabelle *"Theme Tune" - Finley the Fire Engine *"On Bobby's Buses" - Me Too! *"Theme Tune" - Penelope *"Time to go to Sleep" - In the Night Garden CBeebies: The Album Disc: 1 *"Theme Tune" - Justin's House *"Yacki Yoggi Song" - Baby Jake *"Theme Tune" - Iconicles *"Theme Tune (Give It Up For Da Easy Crew)" - Rastamouse *"My Name Is" - Abadas *"Theme Tune" - Mike the Knight *"Brum Brum, Get Things Done" - Brum *"Meet The Veggies" - Mr Bloom's Nursery *"Theme Tune" - Gigglebiz *"Theme Tune" - In the Night Garden *"Theme Tune" - Big & Small *"Theme Tune" - Timmy Time *"Theme Tune" - Noddy in Toyland *"Theme Tune" - Everything's Rosie *"The Raggy Dolls Rap" - The Raggy Dolls *"I Love Woolly" - Woolly & Tig *"Theme Tune" - Andy's Wild Adventures *"Boom A Boom Whoop Zing Zoo" - Grandpa in my Pocket *"Theme Tune" - The Wotwots *"Hey are you Ready to Play" - Tweenies *"Theme and Hello Song" - Something Special *"Bestest in the Barn" - Charlie and Lola *"Mambo No 5" - Bob the Builder *"Bee (E's Song)" - Alphablocks *"Theme & Shiny Show Song Medley" - The Shiny Show *"Theme Tune" - Cloud Babies *"The Helping Song" - The Koala Brothers *"Follow my Leader" - Teletubbies *"The Dress Up Song" - Chloe's Closet *"Theme Tune" - Tree Fu Tom *"Summer Song" - CBeebies Presenters *"Goodbye Sun, Hello Moon" - CBeebies Presenters *"Winter Song" - CBeebies Presenters *"The Big Fun Time Song" - CBeebies Presenters *"Christmas Song" - CBeebies Presenters Disc: 2 *"Hot Hot Hot!" - Rastamouse *"Abadas Song/Let's Play/I Found the Word/Goodbye Song" - Abadas *"Theme Tune" - The Lingo Show *"Momo's Theme" - Show Me Show Me *"Huzzah for Glendragon" - Mike the Knight *"Theme Tune" - Raa Raa The Noisy Lion *"Theme Tune" - The Octonauts *"Theme Tune" - 64 Zoo Lane *"Special Delivery Service Theme" - Postman Pat *"Theme Tune" - Numtums *"Do You Didgeridoo" - Zingzillas *"Theme Tune" - Guess with Jess *"Want to Make Somebody Smile Give Them Pie" - Chloe's Closet *"Theme Tune" - Nuzzle and Scratch *"Theme Tune" - The Roly Mo Show *"Every Day with Grandpa" - Grandpa in my Pocket *"Theme Tune" - Tinga Tinga Tales *"What's the Story of Balamory" - Balamory *"The Finale Song" - Mr Bloom's Nursery *"Theme Tune" - Big Barn Farm *"Theme Tune" - Oakie Doke *"I'm a Shape" - Mister Maker *"Time For Yogo" - Waybuloo *"Theme Tune" - 3rd & Bird *"Go Engineering Song" - Nina & The Neurons *"It's The Weekend" - CBeebies Presenters *"Discover & Do" - CBeebies Presenters *"Lunchtime Song" CBeebies Presenters *"The Birthday Song" - CBeebies Presenters *"The Time has Come to Say Goodnight" - CBeebies Presenters CBeebies: Fantasy Circus Roll up, roll up for the brand new CBeebies spectacular - Fantasy Circus in which some of the brightest stars of the UK’s favourite pre school channel come together to conjure up the magic of the circus with a fantastical twist. Characters *Balamory: Spencer the Painter and PC Plum (as the Ringmaster) *Something Special: Mr Tumble (as the Clown) *Tree Fu Tom: Tom (as the Clown) *Bob the Builder: Bob (as The Clown), Wendy and Spud (as the Clown) *Nina and the Neurons: Nina *Mr Bloom's Nursery: Mr Bloom *Pingu: Pingu (as the Clown) *In the Night Garden: Igglepiggle (as the Clown) and Upsy Daisy (as the Clown) *Postman Pat: Pat (as the Clown), Ben, Jass, Ted Glen, Mrs Goggins and PC Selby *Andy Pandy: Andy Pandy (as The Clown) *ZingZillas: Panzee, Drum, Tang and Zak *Justin's House: Dee Livery and Robert the Robot *Chloe's Closet: Chloe (as the Clown) and Tara (as the Tightrope Walker) *The Koala Brothers: Frank (as the Clown) and Buster (as the Clown) *The Octonauts: Barnacles (as the Clown), Kwazii (as the Clown) and Peso *Brum: Brum *Tweenies: Doodles (as the Clown) *Mike the Knight: Mike and Evie Cast *Andrew Agnew as PC Plum (as the Ringmaster) *Rodd Christensen as Spencer the Painter *Justin Fletcher as Mr Tumble *Katrina Bryan as Nina *Ben Faulks as Mr Bloom *Jane Deane as Dee Livery *Steve Kynman as Robert the Robot Voice Cast *Sophie Aldred as Tree Fu Tom *Neil Morrissey as Bob the Builder *Kate Harbour as Wendy *Rob Rackstraw as Spud, Buster and Kwazii *Maria Darling as Mike the Knight and Andy Pandy *Erin Pitt as Evie *Lewis Macleod as Postman Pat, Ted Glen, PC Selby and Ben Taylor *Simon Greenall as Barnacles *Paul Panting as Peso *Sue Monroe as Panzee *Gary Jordan as Tang *Michael Offei as Zak *Penni Tovey as Drum *Justin Fletcher as Doodles *Eleanor Webster as Chloe *Siobhan Ni Thuairisg as Tara *Keith Wickham as Frank *Carole Boyd as Mrs. Goggins Trivia *With one of the biggest touring video screens around and now on DVD, even the youngest CBeebies fan will be able to see every flip of Pingu's flipper and swish of Doodle's tail. *Postman Pat, first screened in 1981, follows the adventures of Pat, a postman in the fictional Yorkshire village of Greendale. Greendale is based on the valley of Longsleddale in Cumbria. *Bob the Builder, voiced by Neil Morrissey, is produced by Altrincham-based Hot Animation. *in 1989, David Hasselhoff released the single 'Pingu Dance' in Switzerland which sampled Pinguish. *Brum was originally voiced by Toyah Wilcox. Kids Vids The Best of Top Kids Entertainment. Join lovable classics like The Herbs, The Wombles, Nellie the Elephant, Hattytown, Paddington Bear, Bagpuss and Clangers. Enjoy the wacky return of Dennis the Menace, Felix the Cat, Sonic the Hedgehog and Casper and Friends. Listen and learn with Barney, Madeline, Hi-5, Sooty, Grabbit the Rabbit, Letterland, Cushion Kids, The Very Hungry Caterpillar and The Fun Song Factory and Sneak a peek at the new videos. This is s magical collection that's guaranteed to bring hours of entertainment for all the family. Plot here's a super-awesome because it mixed with mixed live-action, stop-motion and animation together to create a magical world of family fun The first segments are about Barney, Madeline, Letterland and the Cushion Kids teaching young children about counting and family. There is a musical extravaganza with Hi-5, Clangers, The Very Hungry Caterpillar, The Wishing Chair and The Faraway Tree. comical catastrophies of animated fun with Grabbit the Rabbit, Dennis the Menace, Sonic the Hedgehog, Felix the Cat and The Harveytoons. there's the Hokey Pokey with the Fun Song Factory and and more heartwarming segments of Bagpuss, Sooty, Paddington Bear, Nellie the Elephant and Hattytown before a voiceover thanks you for watching the video and leave you with the complete episode from The Wombles. segments *from Sing and Dance with Barney: Mr Sun, The Airplane Song and Baby Bop Hop *from Sing Along with Madeline: I'll Always be There for you Hop and Pleased to Meet You *from Letterland: Clips from Detective Dippy Duck *from Cushion Kids: Meet the Kids: Dance with the Cushion Kids *from Hi-5: Move Your Body *from Clangers: Clips from The Visitor and Glow-Honey *from The Very Hungry Caterpillar: I See a Song *from The Wishing Chair: Clip from The Land of Dreams *from The Faraway Tree: Clip from The Land of Toys *from Grabbit the Rabbit: Clip from Brain of the Forest *from Dennis the Menace: Clips from Bathnight Club and Dennis Ahoy! *from Sonic the Hedgehog: Clip from Sonic Gets Trashed *from Felix the Cat: Clip from The Golden Bug *from The Harveytoons Comedy Show: Clips from Tempo Tantrum, Mother Goose Land, Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow, The Seapreme Court, Herman the CAToonist and Mr. Money Gags *from The Fun Song Factory: The Hokey Pokey *from Bagpuss: Clips from The Mouse Mill and The Ballet Shoe *from An Audience with Sooty: Sooty Outtakes *from Paddington Bear: Clip from Please Look After This Bear *from Nellie the Elephant: Clip from Nellie and the Whale *from Hattytown: Clip from Mr Wimpole's Breakfast Rolls *from The Wombles: The Largest Womble In The World Kids TV Champ It's the stuff of Playground arguments the world over: what is the ultimate children's tv show? He-man or Transformers? Dick and Dom or PJ and Duncan? To find out, wr're pitching children's programmes against each other in head to head contests over seven rounds. Group 1 *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Tracy Beaker *Tickety Toc and Dream Street *Animaniacs and Adventure Time *Clangers and Jellikins *Sarah & Duck and Jackanory *Felix the Cat and Kipper the Dog *Fingerbobs/Fingermouse and Basil Brush *The Magic Roundabout and The Banana Splits *Bodger & Badger and The Poddington Peas *Sooty and The Gummi Bears *Archie's Weird Mysteries and Super Firends Group 2 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Round the Twist *Peppa Pig and Fourway Farm *Captain Planet and Captain Pugwash *He Man and ThunderCats *Beany and Cecil and ChuckleVision *64 Zoo Lane and The Wind in the Willows *Worzel Gummidge and CatDog *Transformers and Power Rangers *Charlie and Lola and Rainbow Brite *Rastamouse and Octonauts *Morph and The Smurfs Group 3 *The Animals of Farthing Wood and The Raggy Dolls *Bagpuss and Oakie Doke *Captain Scarlet and Stongray *Tom and Jerry and Maya the Bee *Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds and Around the World with Willy Fogg *The Treacle People and Pokemon *Danger Mouse and Count Duckula *The Raccoons and Popeye *Pinky & Perky and Charlie Brown and Snoopy *Newsround and Gimmi 5 *The Woodentops and Spot the Dog *Bill and Ben the Flower Pot Men and Dock and Dom in da Bungalow Group 4 *Rosie and Jim and The Littles *Thunderbirds and Sabrina the Teenage Witch *Play School and Noddy in Toyland *Brum and A Town Called Panic *In the Night Garden and Willo the Wisp *Mr Benn and Muffin the Mule *Rugrats and Arthur *Woof and SuperTed *Blue Peter and Fun House *Little Audrey and Chloe's Closet Group 5 *Chocky and Joe 90 *Fraggle Rock and The Furchester Hotel *Dexter's Laboratory and Looney Tunes *Boy Meets World and Knightmare *Teletubbies and Barney *Ducktales and Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers *That's So Raven and My Parents are Aliens *Wizards of Waverley Place and Sofia the First *Art Attack and Calrissa Explains It All *SpongeBob SquarePants and Wacky Races Group 6 *Engie Benjy and Top Cat *James the Cat and Kenan & Kel *Press Gang and Shaun the Sheep *Bananas in Pyjamas and The Magic School Bus *Tiswas and The Powerpuff Girls *Charlie Chalk and Madeline *Thomas the Tank Engine and Theodore Tugboat *G.I. Joe and Scooby Doo *Ben 10 and The Muppet Show Group 7 *Live & Kicking and Chorlton and the Wheelies *Postman Pat and Fireman Sam *Animal Magic and SM:TV Live *Rainbow and Bob the Builder *Saved by the Bell and The Demon Headmaster *Balamory and Tree Fu Tom *Sarah Jane Adventures and The Queen's Nose *Grange Hill and Byker Grove *Multi-Coloured Swap Shop and Roobarb *The Shiny Show and Yoho Ahoy Group 8 *Rentaghost and Grange Hill *The Yogi Bear Show and Mike the Knight *Wizards vs Aliens and Hey Arnold *Pingu and Koki *Paddington Bear and Ivor the Engine *Dora the Explorer and Little Einsteins *Camberwick Green/Trumpton/Chigley and The Herbs *The Wombles and Andy Pandy *Noggin the Nog and The Koala Brothers Tickle U a weekday morning preschool programming block aired Monday through Friday from 9AM to 12PM. Experts agree that humor plays development, And noboby knows how tom get kids laughing loke Cartoon network. That's why we have developed Tickle U - Full of sounds and a collection of cartoons designed to specifically help preschoolers develop a great senes of humor. Because seriously, who wants to raise a dull kid? The three-hour block is packaged within a distinctive, cohesive on-air environment and centered for this collection of funny, animated programs designed to encourage kids to laugh and have an optimistic view of themselves and the world around them. The shows are a colorful mix of 2D, 3D and 2.5D with a great variety of art styles and many British and America voices. Shows The package has got to be tickling animators in the America, U.K. and Canada where all the shows are made, especially the creative talents at Collingwood OHare, involved with three out of the seven shows. *Kipper the Dog: based on particular stories by Mick Inkpen. Kipper is a cute, keen puppy dog who has lots of mini adventures with his pals, Tiger, Pig and Pig's little nephew Arnold. Together, these friends explore, make, fix, play and pretend their way through the days, produced by Grand Slamm Children's Films for HIT Entertainment. *Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs: Five-year-old Harry has a colorful world of dinosaur friends he found in a bucket who transport him on fun adventures and keep him company at home. This show has a storybook quality done in 2D by CCI Ent. and Collingwood OHare. *Gerald McBoing Boing: Based upon the Dr. Seuss character, a new version about Gerald, a boy who can only speak in sound effects but attracts plenty of attention from his family and those in his community. The design and execution should not disappoint fans of the previous series, with nice colored line work by Classic Media and Cookie Jar. *Peppa Pig: Peppa is an impressionable young pig, who loves her pink-colored family and their everyday snort-filled adventures. This cutout-style series with its pastel, simple designs really stands out and has won many awards for the Contender Entertainment Group. *Cave Kids: The series followed the adventures of the Flintstones' Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm as pre-schoolers with Dino, the family's dog as their babysitter. this show focused more on educational values and lessons for children, produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions. *The Save-Ums: a group of six characters of various appearances, who help various creatures when they run into difficulty. There are different places that the Save-Ums travel to solve problems Rock World, Lava World and Wave World, produced by Decode Entertainment. *Calimero: a charming, but hapless anthropomorphized chicken; the only black one in a family of yellow chickens. He wears half of his egg shell still on his head. he is not actually black, but only very dirty, and becomes white after being washed by the advertised soap products, created by Toei Animation. *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show: The episodes mainly follow the goings-on in the Peanuts comics. with Charlie Brown still not getting any respect, Lucy still being a crab, and Snoopy still living in his strange fantasy world, Created by Charles M. Schulz. *Pororo the Little Penguin: In the village lives Pororo, a very inquisitive impish little penguin, a happy little dinosaur Crong, good-natured polar bear Poby, smug nosy fennec fox Eddy and shy and timid little beaver Loopy, created by Iconix Entertainment. *Hello Kitty's Animation Theatre: meet Kitty, Mimmy, Badtz-Maru, Pochacco, My Melody and Dear Daniel as they bring new versions of favorite stories to life, There are fun-filled episodes with Sanrio's most loved characters, produced by ADV Studios. *The Land Before Time: from the Land Before Time films, the sesries follow a friendship of a group of young dinosaurs, by the names of Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Chomper, Ruby and Spike, created by Judy Freudberg and Tony Geiss. *Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot: this series features the new redesigned Care Bears with redesigned belly badges. It also features a redesigned Care-a-lot. There's Cheer Bear, the leader of the group, Share Bear, Grumpy Bear, Funshine Bear and Oopsy Bear, produced by Sabella Dern Entertainment. *Gordon the Garden Gnome: Gordon, a garden gnome, is a cheerful, optimistic guardian of a small plot of land he lovingly tends and solves special problems with a magical worm tucked up in his cap. A bright, toddler-friendly traditional 2D look from Collingwood OHare. *Firehouse Tales: A young firetruck, Red, and his emergency response vehicle and helicopter friends train earnestly to learn what it takes to be a hero. A fascinating blend of 2D and 3D with nearly a stop-motion look, produced by Warner Bros. Animation. *Baby Looney Tunes: The Baby Looney Tunes are very curious and ready to learn from their elderly Granny. Prepare to get your funny bone tickled with some famous faces There's Sylvester, Bugs, Daffy, Taz, Lola and Tweety, produced by Warner Bros. Animation. *Little Robots: Tiny robots discarded in a junkyard assemble their own community in a large dome on the heap. The robots come to 3D life with a stop motion quality in this show from Create TV & Film, part of Create Media Ventures. *Chloe's Closet: The adventures of Chloe and her friends Tara, Jet, Riley, Carys, Danny, Lil and Mac and her toys Lovely Carrot, Wizz, Hootie-Hoo and Soggy as they go on magical adventures in her closet at her room, created by MoonScoop. *Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!: A bird of paradise, a monkey and an armadillo are good friends who communicate through different musical instruments that reflect their characters and emotions instead of spoken words. Highly imaginative with bold graphic African design and a cutout look from Collingwood OHare. *Yoho Ahoy: Welcome aboard the Rubber Duck, the smallest galleon on the high seas and home of the Yohos. There's Captain Bilge, Cutlass, Swab, Poop, Jones, Grog, Booty, Plank, Plunder and Crow created by The Consortium of Gentlemen. *Little Audrey and Friends: Follow the adventures of Audrey and her Friends Casper, Baby Huey and Herman and Katnip, in this Playful cartoon collection, from the Harvey Comics and Jeffrey A. Montgomery All Together Now: Children's Favourite TV Themes and Songs Favourite songs from the most Popular Children's TV Characters including Tweenies, Bill & Ben, Bananas in Pyjamas, Rosie & Jim and Bob the Builder. Disc 1 (TV and Classic Songs) *Bananas in Pyjamas: Hello Song (from Bananas in Pyjamas: The Album) *Bob the Builder: Mambo No 5 *Tweenies: Hey are you Ready to Play *Postman Pat: Theme Song *Teletubbies: Say Eh Oh *Jellikins: Jellytastic *Tweenies: Number One *The Snowman/Peter Aunty: Walking in the Air *Bill & Ben: Flobbadance *Nellie the Elephant *Puff the Magic Dragon *Mr Blobby *Spitting Image: The Chicken Song *Jackie Lee: Rupert the Bear *Barney: If all the Raindrops (from Barney's Great Adventure) *The Owl and the Pussy-cat *The Wombles: Remember You're A Womble *Zig & Zag: Them Girls Them Girls *The Muppets: Ma Nah Ma Nah *Johnson and Friends: Why is Blue, Blue? *Thomas and Friends: Thomas Anthem *Bill and Ben: Nuts! *Tweenies: Have Fun Go Mad *Eine Kleine Nachtmusik *Spring (from The Four Seasons) *Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy (from The Nutcracker) *Hungarian Dance No. 5 *Flight of the Bumblebee *Cygnets' Dance (from Swan Lake) *Für Elise *In the Hall of the Mountain King Disc 2 (Children's Theme Songs) *Maisy - Maisy's Song *Fireman Sam - Theme Tune *Thunderbirds - Theme Song (The Barry Gray Orchestra) *The Raggy Dolls - Theme Tune *The Little Grey Rabbit - Little Grey Rabbit's Theme *Sooty - Theme Tune (The Silver Screen Orchastra) *Top Cat - Theme Tune *The Wombles: Wombling Song *Bob the Builder - Can we Fix it? *Fetch the Vet - Theme Tune (Coming to the Rescue) *Letterland - Theme Tune *David Hasselhoff/Pingu - Pingu Dance *Captain Scarlet - Theme Song (The Barry Gray Orchestra) *Noddy in Toyland - Theme Tune *Power Rangers - Theme Tune *Franklin - Theme Tune *Biker Mice from Mars - Theme Tune *Gullah, Gullah Island - Theme Tune *Casper and Friends - Theme Tune *Stingray - Theme Song (The Barry Gray Orchestra) *The Muppet Show - Theme Tune *Brum - Brum Brum, Get Things Done *Kipper - Theme Tune *Rosie & Jim - Signature Tune *Joe 90 - Theme Song (The Barry Gray Orchestra) McDonald's TV Favourites McDonald's brings you a collection of TV favourites stuffed toys including Bagpuss, Sooty, The Clangers, The Wind in The Willows, Rupert the Bear, Paddington Bear, Postman Pat, Captain Pugwash, Magic Roundabout and many others, complete with certificate of authenticity and within original card presentation case which is Good Plus to Excellent. *Noddy, Big Ears, PC Plod and Tessie Bear (from Noddy) *Captain Pugwash, Tom the Cabin Boy and Cut-Throat Jake *Mr Spoon (from Button Moon) *Dougal, Ermintrude and Zebedee (from The Magic Roundabout) *Sooty, Sweep, Soo and Little Cousin Scampi *Mr Benn and the Shopkeeper *Chorlton and Fenella (from Chorlton and the Wheelies) *Bagpuss *Rosie and Jim *Paddington Bear *Major Clanger (from Clangers) *Zippy, George and Bungle (from Rainbow) *Postman Pat *Rupert Bear *Sad Sack and Princess (from The Raggy Dolls) *Orinoco (from The Wombles) *Toad, Mole and Badger (from The Wind in the Willows) Treetown Fun Time Treetown Fun Time is a spinoff of Treetown. *Shows used #Cush's library (I.C. Ice & the Iceburgs) #Tansy and Rosabelle's acorn house (Slim Pig and The Greedysaurus Gang) #Rosabelle's growing room (Big Sister & Little Brother and Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends) #Suzanne Magique's doodle room (The Wiggles and Tobias Totz and his Lion) #Ruby Rae's make-it shop (Christopher Crocodile and Teddy Trucks) *Topic It features the playful Treetownies. Tansy (portrayed by Kathleen LeRoux), Rosabelle (portrayed by Denise Shaw), and the Treetown toys invite viewers to play, sing, explore and imagine with them. Clut Kids Classics Cult Kids Classics is a VHS/DVD Collection featuring Jamie and the Magic Torch, Danger Mouse, Chorlton and the Wheelies, Rainbow, Button Moon and many more. Classic Children's TV Stamps Set of Classic Children's TV Stamp Cards Featuring much-loved Characters from over 60 years of Children's Television. Stamps The Stamp Cards feature classic children's tv stamps and are reproduced at postcard size from the original artwork. They make a splendid and original gift for anyone who has watched any episode over the last 60 years. *Muffin the Mule (1946) Muffin the Mule was one of Britain's very first tv stars. He was a performing marionette, "discovered" by Annette Mills and Ann Hogarth in 1946. *Andy Pandy (1950) Co-starring with Teddy and Looby Loo, Andy Pandy wanted to encourage young viewers to sing and dance along. *Sooty (1952) Sooty, the little yellow bear with a penchant for magic tricks has been waving his magic wand and causing merry mischief on our tv screens and in theatres since 1952. *Ivor the Engine (1959) Ivor the Engine; a small steam train working on a remote line in the "top left-hand corner of Wales". *Dougal - The Magic Roundabout (1965) Dougal (a Skye Terrier) was a very Grumpy dog who starred in The Magic Roundabout. *Captain Troy Tempest - Stingray (1963) Captain Troy Tempest and George Lee Sheridan, aka "Phones", are the pilots of Stingray, a superior submarine ship employed by The World Aquanaut Security Patrol (WASP). *The Clangers (1969) The Clangers were small creatures living in peace and harmony on – and inside – a small, hollow planet, far, far away, nourished by Blue String Pudding, and Green Soup harvested from the planet's volcanic soup wells by the Soup Dragon. *Windy Miller - Camberwick Green (1966) Windy Miller and his famous windmill. His bus featured the quote "Windy always saves with a Megarider". *Mr Benn (1971) Living at 52 Festive Road, Mr Benn visits a Fancy Dress Shop and goes on different adventures via a "Magic Door". *Great Uncle Bulgaria - The Wombles (1973) The Oldest and Wisest Womble, this leader is very stern but kind and loves reading The Times Newspaper. *Bagpuss (1974) The pink and white striped, "saggy old cloth cat" who comes to life in Emily's lost and found shop. *Roobarb (1974) Roobarb is always involved in some kind of misadventure which he approaches with unbounded enthusiasm. *Chorlton - Chorlton and the Wheelies (1976) Chorlton the Happiness Dragon, who appears in Wheelie World in the very beginning, hatching out of an egg. *Paddington Bear (1975) A present to his wife on Christmas Eve 1956, the story of Paddington Bear was created just 10 days later. *Hector - Hector's House (1967) Hector is a pompous, bowdlerising dog. He lives in a country house with his charming feline friend ZsaZsa, and the duo get up to much merriment and fun in and around their walled garden with their mutual friend and neighbour Kiki the frog. *DangerMouse (1981) DangerMouse is the strongest, the quickest, the greatest super agent in the world. He's a super-cool, eyepatch wearing hero who operates out of a London post box with his hamster sidekick Penfold. *Postman Pat (1981) Pat Clifton, a country postman, and his "black and white cat" Jess delivering the post in the valley of Greendale. *SuperTed (1982) With just one mutter of his Magic Word, Ordinary Ted could transform into SuperTed, a flying hero with jets in his boots and lots of super abilities and agility. *Thomas the Tank Engine (1984) Thomas is a Tank Engine who live in the Island of Sodor, has a branch line of his own with his Coaches, Annie and Clarabel. *Mole, Ratty, Badger and Toad - The Wind in the Willows (1984) Mole, Ratty, Badger and the indefatigable Toad, step out of the pages of Kenneth Grahame's classic volume and lead us into a sepia-tinged series of stories set around the riverbank. *Princess - The Raggy Dolls (1986) Created out of 'odds and ends' due to lack of material from manufacturer. Voice characterised by H-adding. As proven in the intro, Princess is the youngest of the original seven Raggy Dolls. *Count Duckula (1988) Duckula was simply a lisping foppish thespian with grand designs for the stage and screen, but thankfully, he had a thorough makeover before he got his own series. He was given a snappier design with a daffy bill and an angular haircut. *Zippy and George - Rainbow (1972) Zippy's loud and domineering, but usually very funny who is actually a rugby ball and George's a shy, pink and slightly camp hippopotamus. *Humpty, Big Ted, Little Ted, Poppy and Jemima - Play School (1964) Humpty's a dark green large egg-shaped soft toy with green trousers and Jemima's a ragdoll with long red and white striped legs. *Rosie and Jim (1990) The two Rag Dolls that live on a Narrow Boat which is from Birmingham and is called the Ragdoll. *Bob the Builder (1998) Can he fix it? Yes, he can! Promoting a can-do attitude of positivity and the benefits of working together. *Teletubbies (1997) The Teletubbies coo and play in Teletubbyland. They repeat fun, infant-pleasing activities such as rolling on the ground, laughing, running about, and watching real children on the televisions on their bellies. *Fireman Sam (1986) There's a hero in every town, and in this case it's Pontypandy deep in the heart of the Welsh countryside, home to Fireman Sam. When e'er there's trouble Sam, Elvis Cridlington and Station Officer Steele will be there with Jupiter, their big red fire engine. *The Koala Brothers (2003) Frank and Buster are the Koala Brothers and they're on a mission to help others. Every day they take their yellow plane out on patrol around the Australian Outback to look for folks who might need their assistance. *Brum (1991) Brum was in a motor car Museum. When the museum Owner's back is turned, he comes to life and heads out to go exploring in the "Big Town". *Peppa Pig (2004) This lovable, cheeky little piggy lives with her little brother George, Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig. *Charlie and Lola (2005) Charlie is big brother to little Lola and together they tumble, tussle and giggle their way through childhood, learning how to get along, how to behave and how to live their young lives in such a big and busy world. *Fifi and Bumble - Fifi and the Flowertots (2005) Fifi the Flowertot lives in a bright and busy garden world with her friend a bee called Bumble. Fifi is a Forget-Me-Not, which means she can get charmingly forgetful at the best of times. *Little Princess (2006) Little Princess lives in a castle, She is always up to something and learning how to get along with the world at large - be it learning how to share, when to go to bed, learning how to whistle, or eating her greens. *Upsy Daisy - In the Night Garden (2007) A Rag Doll, with a brown complexion, She likes skipping through the Garden and blowing kisses, and her skirt inflates to a tutu when she dances or pulls the ripcord on her waist. *Shaun the Sheep (2007) Originating from "A Close Shave" he is the leader of the flock and likes to play pranks on Blitzer the farmers Sheep Dog. DVD To celebrate 60 years of Children's Television, here's a compilation DVD full of the most entertaining and educational TV programmers ever! Education Resources Classic Children’s TV education resource pack is designed for EYFS, Toddler, Preschool, Kindergarten and Key Stage 1 (or equivalent). The pack consists of eight lesson plans and a board game. Each of the lesson plans showcases a classic British children’s TV show and covers National Curriculum subjects. *A Little Problem: These activities focus on helping Paddington Bear find his belongings in a maze, Little Princess eating her greens, Thomas find his friend Percy, The Koala Brothers with George's airmail or Charlie getting Lola to bed. *Build a Pillar Box: These activities focus on building a pillar box, designing a Classic Children’s TV stamp, a spot the difference and colouring in pictures of Bob the Builder, Sooty, Brum, DangerMouse and Count Duckula. *Where does it go?: These activities focus on learning about recycling and the environment with Great Uncle Bulgaria from the Wombles. *Posting a letter: These activities include cutting out story cards and working out the journey of a letter with Postman Pat, Fireman Sam, Rosie and Jim and Zippy and George. *Shaun the Sheep and his Adventures: These activities focus on counting and discussing what happens on a farm. *Sing Along Fun: These activities include learning and singing along to Bagpuss, Upsy Daisy, Princess and Windy Miller. *Out in all weathers: These activities focus on creating a weather chart by cutting out weather symbols and putting them in the correct place on the chart with Peppa Pig, Teletubbies, Fifi and Bumble. *TV friends from the past: This lesson plan talks about the other Classic Children’s TV shows featured in Royal Mail’s Special Stamp series. Activities include getting children to ask their parents and grandparents about the shows they watched when they were children. *Posting a letter game: The aim of this game is to help the different children’s TV characters post their letters. It can be played with between 2 and 8 players. Activities *A Little Problem: #Help Paddington in the Maze #Little Princess' I Want to eat my Greens #Hide and Seek with Thomas #The Koala Brothers' Outback Airmail Adventure #Charlie and Lola's Good Night Lola *Build a Pillar Box: #Spot the Difference with Bob the Builder #Colouring in with Sooty, DangerMouse and Count Duckula #Pillar Box Colouring in with Brum *Where does it go?: #The Wombles' Where does the rubbish go? *Posting a letter: #Story Cards Part 1 with Postman Pat and Fireman Sam #Story Cards Part 2 with Zippy, George, Rosie and Jim. *Shaun the Sheep and his Adventures: #Counting and Colouring Activity 1 with Shaun #Counting and Colouring Activity 2 with Shaun *Sing Along Fun: #Bagpuss: The Old Woman Tossed Up in a Basket #In the Nigth Garden: Upsy Daisy Daisy Doo #The Raggy Dolls: Raggy Dolls Theme Song #Camberwick Green: The Windy Miller Song *Out in all weathers: #Weather Chart with Peppa Pig #Weather Symbols 1 with Teletubbies #Weather Symbols 2 with Fifi Glass Onion: Don't be afraid The star-studded promo for Glass Onion’s Don’t Be Afraid was unveiled at St Anne’s Church Rectory, in Soho, London, last Tuesday. Other collaborators have included animator Alan Rogers of Pigeon Street who created special artwork for the video, Ian Allen the creator of Button Moon, Simon Buckley with Nobby the Sheep and even Basil Brush. It then had its public launch at Grimsthorpe Festival, where the band performed, on Bank Holiday Monday, and is now available to view online. They have also enlisted help from Jamie Anderson, grandson of Thunderbirds creator Gerry, as well as Richard Gregory, animatronics expert for films like Batman, the James Bond series, Walking With Dinosaurs and Doctor Who. Look out for other childhood favourites. As well as Muffin the Mule (as operated by legendary puppeteer Ronnie Le Drew) and characters from Button Moon, the video features Simon Buckley with Nobby the Sheep from Ghost Train, The Treacle People, Rosie and Jim, The Magic Roundabout, Basil Brush, Postman Pat, Sooty, Camberwick Green, The Woodentops, Charlie and Lola, Teletubbies, Bod, Willo the Wisp, Dooby Duck (picturedright), and Ludwig. Characters featured in Don’t Be Afraid *Mr Jupiter, The Pigeons, Polly and Molly from Pigeon Street *Bagpuss *Willo the Wisp's Evil Edna and Arthur the Caterpillar *Sergeant Major Zero from Terrahawks *The Magic Roundabout's Florence, Dougal, The Train, Ermintrude, Brian and Zebedee *Saturday Superstore's Crow *Fred Spook from The Spooks of Bottle Bay *Muffin the Mule *Rosie, Wizzle, Leyland Lil, Charlie, Tapper, Professor Baines-Pilling, Brendan, Nellie Newchurch, Ike, PC Pendle, Silas Milton, Bert Boggart from The Treacle People *Igglepiggle, Upsy Daisy, Makka Pakka, The Tombliboos and The Pinky Ponk from In the Night Garden *Postman Pat with Jess the Cat, Mrs Goggins, Ted Glen, Sara Clifton, PC Selby, Julian Clifton, Alf Thompson, Julia Pottage, Dr. Sylvia Gilbertson, Dorothy Thompson and Reverend Timms *Engie Benjy and Jollop the Dog *Chorlton, Zoomer, Jenny, King Otto, Queen Doris, Minister and Fenella from Chorlton and the Wheelies *Teletubbies *Willy and Jenny from The Woodentops *Andy Pandy and Teddy *Roary, Big Chris, Marsha, Mr Carburettor, Big Christine and Farmer Green from Roary the Racing Car *Parsley the Lion from The Herbs *Bill and Ben the Flower Pot Men *Moschops with Ally, Uncle Rex and Mrs. Kerry *Rosie and Jim with Duck *Nobby the Sheep *Zippy, George and Bungle from Rainbow *Bod, Aunt Flo, PC Copper, Frank the Postman and Farmer Barleymow *The Wombles' Orinoco, Bungo and Wellington *Thunderbirds' Parker *Charlie and Lola with Marv and Lotta *Sooty, Sweep, Soo and Little Cousin Scampi *Rubbadubbers' Tubb, Terence, Finbar and Sploshy *Christopher Crocodile *Sad Sack, Claude, Dotty and Princess from The Raggy Dolls *Bilge, Cutlass, Swab, Poop, Jones, Grog, Booty and Flamingo from Yoho Ahoy *Dooby Duck *Morph and Chaz *Jamie, Wordsworth, Strumpers Blunkett and Nutmeg from Jamie and the Magic Torch *Button Moon's Mr. Spoon, Mrs. Spoon, Tina Tea-Spoon, Eggbert and Small Bottle *Ludwig *Roobarb and Custard *Brum *Gordon Murray's Windy Miller and Miss Lovelace *Perkin, Posie and Pootle from The Flumps *Basil Brush A Golden Age of Children's TV Since the early 1950's children's television programmes have had their own special place on 'the box'. *Originally titled For the Very Young - becoming known as Watch with Mother from 1953 onwards - the BBC afternoon children's zone brought an array of shows that still resonater today, most notably the puppet antics of Muffin the Mule (1946), Andy Pandy (1950), 'oddlepoddle' -spouting Bill and Ben in Flower Pot Men (1952), Rag, Tag and Bobtail (1953), Picture Book (1955) and The Woodentops (1955). The 1950s also brought us the variety-cum-gameshow Crackejack, which would continue for almoust 30 years until 1984, and the world's longest-running children's series, Blue Peter, which first set sail in 1958. *Stop-motion animation - in which single frames of an odject being moved in tiny increments are strung togeter to create an impression of movement - became a mainstay of children's shows in the 1960s, with magical results. Early examples include The Magic Roundabout (1965), Pogles' Wood (1965) and Camberwick Green (1996), an even more spohisticated affair that was filmed in colour and to spin-off Trumpton (1967) and Chigley (1969). Away from Watch with Mother, BBC2 introduced the educational Play School in 1964, cautiously acquainting the very young with the outside world. *In 1972, the Government lifted the restrictions on TV broadcasting hours, prompting ITV to increase its output of children's programmes. The Basil Brush Show (1968), The Sooty Show (1955), Rainbow (1972) and Pipkins (1973) followed, both mixing puppets and presenters, Other favourites included Jamie and the Magic Torch and Chorlton and the Wheelies (both 1976). Back on BBC1, the serials were increasingly reflecting pop culture. Fingerbobs (1972) sat long-haired 'Yoffy' (Play School presenter Rick Jones) to work in a studio accompanied by his paper creations, while Bod (1975) - narrated in supremely measured tones by John Le Mesurier - sported jazzy songs courtesy of Derek Griffiths (another talented Play School Presenter), Other favourites from the 60s and 70s are The Clangers (1969), Mr Benn (1971), Roobarb (1974), The Wombles (1973), Ivor the Engine (1959), Bagpuss (1974), Paddington Bear (1975), Crystal Tipps and Alistair (1972) and Joe (1966). *By the 1980s, the Watch with Mother umbrella had been dropped, but programmers for the very young continued, including Postman Pat (1981), SuperTed (1982), Fireman Sam (1986), Pigeon Street (1981) and Bertha (1985). During this decade ITV also created some of its best-remembered productions, including Button Moon (1980), The Wind in the Willows (1984), The Little Green Man (1985), Thomas the Tank Engine (1984), Alias the Jester (1985), Knightmare (1987), Telebugs (1986), the secret-agent antics of Dangermouse (1981) and the Spin off Count Duckula (1988). *The TV landscape evolved further in the 1990s, as satellite television tentatively arrived and children's programming became margginalised in an ever-more competitive market like The Raggy Dolls (1986), Brum (1991), Playbox (1988), Rosie and Jim (1990), Dennis the Menace (1996), Mortimer and Arabel (1993), Tweenies (1999), Oscar's Orchestra (1994), Romuald the Reindeer (1996), Bob the Builder (1998) and Victor and Hugo (1991). Nonetheless, the massively successful Teletubbies (1997), aimed at a pre-school audience was still able to make a splash, even producing a million-selling pop single. *In recent years, productions for younger viewers have migrated from the world of regular 'terrestrial' TV onto dedicated channels. with the like of Peppa Pig (2004), Dog and Duck (2000), Fifi and the Flowertots (2005), The Koala Brothers (2003), The Secret Show (2006), Roary the Racing Car (2007), Yoho Ahoy (2000), In the Night Garden (2007), Little Princess (2006), Sarah & Duck (2013) and Charlie and Lola (2005) providing edifying entertainment. Bedtime Stories, meanwhile, reminds us if the classic story-telling of Jackanory (which was broadcast from the 1960s to the 1990s). More then 60 years after younger viewers were first given their one special part of the TV day, they're still being provided with plenty of opportunities to watch with mother - or father or siblings or friends. Clips from Muffin the Mule (1946), Andy Pandy (1950), Flower Pot Men (1952), Rag, Tag and Bobtail (1953), Picture Book (1955, The Woodentops (1955), The Sooty Show (1955), Blue Peter, Crackejack, Ivor the Engine (1959), Stingray (1963), Play School, Jackanory, The Magic Roundabout (1965), Pogles' Wood (1965), Camberwick Green (1996), Trumpton (1967), Chigley (1969), Joe (1966), The Basil Brush Show (1968), The Clangers (1969), Mr Benn (1971), Rainbow (1972), Crystal Tipps and Alistair (1972), Fingerbobs (1972), Pipkins (1973), The Wombles (1973), Bagpuss (1974), Roobarb (1974), Paddington Bear (1975), Bod (1975), Jamie and the Magic Torch (1976), Chorlton and the Wheelies (1976), Button Moon (1980), Postman Pat (1981), Pigeon Street (1981), Dangermouse (1981), SuperTed (1982), Bertha (1985), Fireman Sam (1986), The Wind in the Willows (1984), Thomas the Tank Engine (1984), Alias the Jester (1985), The Little Green Man (1985), Telebugs (1986), Knightmare (1987), Count Duckula (1988), Playbox (1988), The Raggy Dolls (1986), Rosie and Jim (1990), Victor and Hugo (1991), Brum (1991), Mortimer and Arabel (1993), Oscar's Orchestra (1994), Dennis the Menace (1996), Romuald the Reindeer (1996), Teletubbies (1997), Bob the Builder (1998), Tweenies (1999), Yoho Ahoy (2000), Dog and Duck (2000), The Koala Brothers (2003), Peppa Pig (2004), Fifi and the Flowertots (2005), Charlie and Lola (2005), The Secret Show (2006), Little Princess (2006), Roary the Racing Car (2007), In the Night Garden (2007) and Sarah & Duck (2013) Copyrights #Muffin the Mule © Maverick Entertainment/Sally McNally Holdings Ltd #Andy Pandy © Ben Productions LLC #Ivor the Engine, Clangers and Bagpuss © SmallFilms/Oliver Postgate & Peter Firmin #Dougal, The Magic Roundabout © Serge Danoit #Troy Tempest, Stingray © Carlton International Media Ltd #Sooty and Sweep © Cadells Ltd #Windy Miller, Camberwick Green © Gordon Murray (Trumptonshire) Ltd #Mr Benn © David McKee/Licensed by Clive Juster & Associates #Great Uncle Bulgaria, The Wombles © WCH Ltd #Roobarb and Custard © Grange Calveley/A&B TV #Chorton, Chorlton and the Wheelies, DangerMouse, Mole, Ratty, Badger, Toad, The Wind in the Willows, Count Duckula © Cosgrove-Hall/Pearson Television #Hector's House © Georges Croses/Europe Images #Paddington Bear™ © P & Co Ltd #Postman Pat © Woodland Animations Ltd, a division of Classic Media UK Limited. Licensed by Classic Media Distribution Limited. Original writer John Cunliffe. All rights reserved #SuperTed © Petalcraft Demonstrations TLD #Thomas and Friends © Gullane (Thomas) Limited. A HIT Entertainment Company #Princess, The Raggy Dolls © TM and © Melvyn Jacobson Productions LTD 1986 Licensed by Gianada Ventures Limiteda. All Rights Reserved #Humpty, Big Ted, Little Ted, Poppy, Jemima, Play School © BBC #Zippy, George, Rainbow © FremantleMedia Ltd #Rosie and Jim, Teletubbies, Brum, Upsy Daisy, In the Night Garden © Ragdoll Productions (UK) Ltd #Bob the Builder™ © HIT Entertainment Limited and Keith Chapman #Fireman Sam © Prism Art & Design Ltd/Siriol Productions #The Koala Brothers © Spellbound Entertainment Ltd #Peppa Pig © ABD Ltd/Ent. One UK Ltd #Charlie and Lola © Lauren Child/Tiger Aspect Productions Ltd #Fifi, Bumble, Fifi and the Flowertots © Chapman Entertainment Ltd #Little Princess © Tony Ross/Illuminated Film Company #Shaun the Sheep © Aardman Animations Ltd Category:Puppet Characters Category:Puppet Shows Category:Full-Bodied Characters Category:Full-Bodied Puppets